Escondido
by Swiit Dawn
Summary: Ino é uma garota completamente normal - será? - que escreve em seu diário, relatando as coisas mais loucas que acontecem com ela. - InoGaa
1. Ai, meu pé!

"**Escondido" – Diário de uma loira**

**By Carlinha-chan *~**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas quem não tem uma vida socialmente ativa como eu, pega emprestado pra escrever fics.

**Capítulo 1 – Ai, meu pé!**

**Ficha pessoal**

**Nome:** Yamanaka Ino

**Idade:** 16 anos

**Cabelo:** loiro, na altura da cintura, mas sempre está preso em um rabo de cavalo estilo "college".

**Olhos:** Azul piscina (sempre quis usar esses nomes de cor que só gays usam)

**Altura:** 1,63m

**Peso:** Segredo de estado!

**Amigas:** Haruno Sakura (cabelo rosa, olhos verde e testa beeeem grande, minha melhor amiga); Hyuuga Hinata (cabelo preto, olhos perolados, super-tímida); Mitsashi Tenten (cabelo e olhos chocolate, mega-animada); Sabaku no Temari (cabelo loiro, olhos verdes, briguenta).

**Segunda-feira, 1 de setembro**

Ai, meu Deus! Faltam 15 minutos pra Sakura passar aqui em casa pra gente ir pro colégio e eu ainda não sei que roupa eu vou vestir. Sabe, não é questão de querer estar bonita pra nenhum garoto nem nada (eu não sou a Sakura, tá?), mas eu realmente não posso aparecer com uma saia florida havaiana e nem com a blusa verde-vômito-de-sopa-de-ervilha horrorosa que minha mãe comprou na liquidação.

Muito bem, vamos pensar. Quais são minhas opções? Eu posso escolher a primeira roupa que vir no armário e ser taxada de brega esquisita no primeiro dia de aula (não é porque eu era popular no ano passado que eu não posso ser a patinha feia desse ano, né?). Ou eu posso colocar uma roupa super fashion e continuar sendo popular. Acho que prefiro a segunda opção. Psh. Eu deveria ter escolhido a roupa ontem a noite. CULPEM A HINATA! ELA QUE FICOU ME ALUGANDO NO TELEFONE!

Ok, eu acho que vou com essa blusinha preta aqui. É, gostei! Ai, ai, a Sakura está me chamando lá no portão da frente. Espero que a minha mãe vá abrir a porta e diga que eu estou com uma doença contagiosa chamada sarapintite e que eu não vou poder ir na escola durante três meses. Não, a Testuda está batendo na porta, melhor abrir.

**Um pouquinho mais tarde, Aula de Física com o gostoso do Kakashi**

Ai, ai. Esse professor consegue fazer o que nenhum outro consegue: ele me faz prestar atenção na aula dele. Ou na bunda dele. Tanto faz.

Ah, sobre a roupa que eu estou usando. Eu coloquei uma blusinha preta lisa com uma casaquinho verde-musgo por cima e uma calça jeans skinny, além de um All Star preto. Nada muito extravagante, mas bem bonitinho. A Sakura disse que eu pareço uma rebelde sem causa. A Hinata disse que eu estou linda (basicamente ela tentou dizer isso, mas o Naruto estava passando na hora e ela começou a gaguejar feito uma toupeira).

Ok, o Kakashi está me olhando como se eu fosse um ser alienígena de cinco braços que está tentando atacá-lo com um esguicho de gosma do pântano. Melhor parar de escrever.

**Mais tarde ainda, Segundo Intervalo**

Ai, ai. A Hinata e a Sakura foram chamadas na diretoria por causa de uma ação beneficente ou sei lá que elas estão promovendo, a Temari está com o namoradinho preguiçoso dela sabe-se lá fazendo o que e a Tenten está conversando com o time de handebol. Fiquei sozinha por aqui.

Aproveitando que eu não tenho nada pra fazer eu vou contar algumas coisas que aconteceram comigo desde que cheguei na escola. Bem chato, na verdade.

Na primeira aula eu não levei bronca por estar escrevendo no diário. Na verdade, o Kakashi estava só me olhando daquele jeito estranho porque ele estava contando mais uma das suas histórias fantásticas que atrapalham a aula. Dessa vez era sobre uma serpente amarela que ele encontrou na beira de um lago em um dia em que ele foi pescar com a mãe da Sakura (pescar...sei!). A Sakura ficou morrendo de vergonha porque todo mundo sabe que o Kakashi sai com a mãe dela, mas tudo bem. E adivinha quem ele sorteou pra interpretar a Maligna Cobra Amarela? Eu, claro. Está explicado porque eu achei que a cara dele parecia de medo.

Nas outras aulas não aconteceu nada de interessante. A não ser que consideremos interessante o Naruto ter afogado com um pedaço de lápis que ele estava mordendo e quase morrer afogado e a Hinata ficar tão desesperada que desmaiou ¬¬'.

Ah, eu tenho a leve sensação de que tem alguém me observando. E parece que está atrás daquela árvore ali. Ai, meu Deus! Eu estou com meeedooo!

**Ainda mais tarde, Aula de Matemática com o Gai**

Absolutamente imbecil. Eu só posso me definir assim. Melhor começar do começo pra facilitar o entendimento.

Eu estava com medo lá no jardim da escola, porque achava que tinha alguém me observando. Realmente tinha alguém me observando. Eu comecei a ficar histérica. Não cheguei a gritar nem nada, mas eu gelei e não consegui sair do lugar.

Depois de uns 30 segundos com medo de que um maníaco psicopata fosse me matar com duas facadas na barriga, eu ouvi uma risada. E realmente eu conhecia aquela risada!

-Gaara?

Ele saiu de trás da árvore e eu voltei ao normal, mas fiquei bem nervosa. Onde já se viu me assustar daquele jeito?

-Puxa, loirinha, achei que você fosse mais corajosa. Gelou só de ouvir uns barulhinhos.

-Cala a boca, imprestável! Você não deveria assus...PERAÍ! O QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA FAZENDO ME OBSERVANDO?

-E quem disse que eu estava te observando? Você é muito convencida.

E dizendo isso, o desgraçado saiu com as mãos nos bolsos! Sem nem olhar pra trás (e olha que eu gritei tanto o nome dele que acho que até o Papa ouviu lá da Itália!)! Psh. Idiota.

Quando eu cheguei na aula de Matemática, com uma cara super-irritada e vermelha de raiva, ele me deu uma aceno de mão bem cínico, acompanhado de um sorrisinho de canto tão sex...digo, tão irritante.

A Sakura está me chamando. Eu não vou parar de escrever. Ela pode muito bem falar enquanto eu escrevo.

-Ino? O que aconteceu entre você e o Gaara?

Como assim "O que aconteceu entre eu e o Gaara?"?

-Não aconteceu nada. Porque?

-É que ele está te olhando desde que a aula começou. Sabe, com aquele sorrisinho safado super-bonitinho que ele faz? Toma cuidado, hein? Foi com esse sorrisinho que ele estava quando a gente se agarrou a primeira vez...

Eu vou arriscar dar uma olhadinha pra lá, mas bem rápido pra não dar o gostinho do baka falar que eu estava secando ele.

Ai, meu Deus! A Sakura tem razão, ele está olhando pra cá _e _é com um sorrisinho safado. Todo mundo sabe que eu detesto o Gaara e tudo mais, mas eu não posso negar que o cara seja bonito, né? E ele é _muito_ lindo!

Bateu o sinal. Uhu! Hora de ir pra casa!

­­­­­

**Terça-feira, 2 de setembro, Sentada no sofá de casa depois do almoço**

Ai, que tédio. Eu acabei de voltar da escola e não tenho nada pra fazer a tarde toda (tudo bem, eu tenho que fazer um trabalho de Biologia pra amanhã, mas eu só vou ligar o computador a noite, Ctrl+C, Ctrl+V e Ctrl+P). Já sei, vou ligar pra Sakura e perguntar se ela quer fazer alguma coisa. Opa! Estou ouvindo a musiquinha da Barbie. O meu celular está tocando. Uhu! É a Testuda!

**Conversa de telefone on**

**Ino:** Fala, Testuda!

**Sakura:** Oie, Porca! O que ta fazendo agora?

**Ino:** Sentada no sofá, pensando na vida.

**Sakura:** Pensando na vida ou pensando no Gaara? (risos)

**Ino:** Deus me livre estar pensando naquele idiota, grosso! Eu estava pensando em ligar pra você na verdade.

**Sakura:** E porque?

**Ino:** Ah, queria saber se você ia fazer alguma coisa hoje à tarde. Sei lá, a gente podia assistir algum filme, ficar um pouco no PC ou andar na praça.

**Sakura:** Bom, eu ia te convidar pra uma coisa meio diferente...É que o Sasuke vai jogar futebol lá no clube hoje e ele me convidou pra ir ver ele. Vamos comigo?

**Ino:** Ah, Sakura, sei lá. Vai ter um monte de garotos lá, não sei não.

**Sakura:** Ah, Porca, com o Sasuke lá eles não vão ter coragem de mexer com a gente. Além do mais a gente pode tomar um picolé de danone lá no bar do clube.

**Ino:** Bom, se vai ter picolé de danone na parada eu vou. Conseguiu me convencer, Testuda! Já estou indo aí na sua casa.

**Sakura:** Tchau!

**Ino:** Bye bye!

**Conversa de telefone off**

Bom, vou me trocar pra ir no clube com a Sakura. Depois eu conto como foi por lá.

**Mais tarde, sentada no sofá comendo miojo, assistindo Pokemón e com uma tremenda dor no pé**

Huumm! Esse miojo está ótimo! É sabor Yakissoba Tradicional, meu favorito! Ai, eu acho que não vou nunca mais dou as caras naquele clube. Sério. Eu só passei vergonha hoje. E não tomei meu tão sonhado picolé de danone. Psh.

Melhor contar desde o começo.

Eu e Sakura chegamos no clube arrasando como sempre e fomos na pracinha do clube pra não dar muito bandeira que a gente tinha ido lá só pra ver o futebol.

-Ai, Ino, eu to bem nessa blusa? Não, pode falar a verdade, eu sei que eu sou uma tábua mesmo e eu acho que essa blusa realça isso. Eu vou pra casa trocar, agora. (momento histérico da Testuda, eu não agüento isso).

-Cala a boca, Sakura! Você está ótima! Agora vamos lá pro campo que o jogo já dever ter começado e nós podemos ter perdido o Naruto quebrando a perna ou o Gaara morrendo depois de ter caído em um buraco!

-Ino, sério, você tem um humor perverso.

Então, nós duas fomos pro campo, que fica bem pertinho da pracinha. Chegando lá eu vi todos os caras da nossa turma jogando futebol.

Tenho que confessar, já que isso é um diário mesmo, que eu achei que o Gaara ficou um gato com aquela bermuda vermelha. Mas isso não muda o fato de ele ser um chato, grosso, irritante e idiota.

A Sakura meio que ficou que nem uma idiota gritando: "1, 2, 3, 4, O MEU SASUKE É UM BARATO! 4, 3, 2, 1, MAS NÃO É PRA QUALQUER UM!" quando ele marcou um gol. Eu nem comentei nada com ela, mas o Sasuke ficou super-vermelho e meio que quis esconder a cara.

Depois de uma meia hora assistindo o jogo debaixo do sol quente, eu fiquei com vontade de jogar um pouco de futebol. Não que eu seja, assim, uma ótima jogadora, mas eu até que jogo bem. Aí, de lá de cima, eu fiquei em pé e gritei:

-MENINOS, EU POSSO JOGAR UM POUCO!

O Neji e o Naruto me olharam e fizeram um sinal positivo. O Gaara, querendo dar uma de macho, respondeu, também gritando:

-MULHER NÃO JOGA FUTEBOL, LOIRINHA! VAI FAZER COMPRAS NO SHOPPING QUE VOCÊ GANHA MAIS!

Eu escutei uns dois gemidos vindos do Naruto e do Sasuke. Eles sabem que comigo não se mexe. E os dois têm absoluta razão. Da última vez que o Sasuke me ofendeu, todo o material escolar dele acabou dentro da piscina do colégio, junto com os três trabalhos pra recuperar as péssimas notas que ele tinha pra entregar naquele dia. E o Naruto, quando disse que eu tinha que emagrecer 15kg, ficou com duas falhas no cabelo, que eu arranquei de uma vez só.

O Gaara pareceu não ter ligado pros dois que o tentaram avisar da minha fúria iminente e continuou com aquele sorrisinho babaca vitorioso na cara. E isso me deixou 10 vezes mais furiosa.

Eu joguei a minha mochila na arquibancada, ao lado da Sakura, que disse:

-Ino, não vai fazer nada, por favor!

-Ah, ele mexeu comigo. Agora vai desejar nunca ter cruzado meu caminho!

E, dizendo isso, eu comecei a descer os degraus da arquibancada. Não correndo, nem pulando. Eu desci normal, de um em um, com calma. Mas quando faltavam uns 5 degraus pra mim chegar no campo, eu ouvi o Gaara me provocando de novo:

-Será que nem consegue descer igual gente grande? Tem que ir devagarzinho igual criança.

Sasuke disse entre dentes, mas mesmo assim eu consegui ouvir:

-Cala a boca, Gaara! Essa menina já tá espumando! Ela vai te matar!

Aí, eu fiquei mesmo enfezada, quis provar pra ele quem era a criança naquela história. Na verdade, eu nem fazia idéia do que eu faria quando chegasse lá embaixo, mas de uma coisa eu tinha certeza: eu queria fazer aquele imbecil sentir muita dor!

Quando eu fui mudar o pé pro degrau debaixo, com um pouco mais de rapidez, eu pisei em falso e comecei a rolar arquibancada abaixo. Eu consegui discernir a Sakura, o Naruto, o Neji, o Shikamaru, o Sasuke e, surpreendentemente, o Gaara, gritando:

-INO!

Aí, eu só senti uma dor muito grande no pé e eu comecei a gritar, chorando. De repente, eu percebi que tinha umas 6 pessoas do meu lado me olhando. Na verdade, eu entendia bem pouco do que eles estavam dizendo. A dor me deixava irracional.

-Ino, você está bem? Ah, meu Deus, será que ela bateu a cabeça e teve um traumatismo craniano?

-C-cala a boc-ca, Testuda! Eu estou bem, acho que só torci o pé.

-É melhor levar ela pro hospital. É aqui perto. Alguém tem carro?– eu ouvi o Sasuke dizer.

(N/A:Vamos fingir que as leis do Japão são iguais as dos EUA e eles podem dirigir com 16 anos, porque eu não sei nada sobre leis e nem tenho tempo de pesquisar a respeito, OK?)

-Nam, eu to de bicicleta. – o Shika respondeu

-Eu tenho carro, me dá ela que eu vou levar.

Na hora, eu pensei "Que ótimo, eu vou ser levada pra um hospital, não agüento mais de dor." Alguns instantes depois meu cérebro voltou a funcionar e eu gritei:

-Nem pensar! Prefiro morrer de dor a ser levada pelo Gaara no hospital!

-Ah, deixa de frescura, Ino. Ele só vai te levar no hospital, não é como se ele fosse te levar pro inferno.

-Ai! – eu gemi de dor - Com ele, todos os lugares são um inferno!

-Isso mesmo, loirinha. Quente e pervertido.

Os garotos deram risinhos maliciosos. E Shikamaru disse:

-Aê, Gaara! Vai pegar a loirinha marrenta de jeito!

Eu olhei feio pro Shikamaru e continuei:

-Tudo bem, eu vou com ele! Mas alguém vai ter que ir junto comigo.

-Nem pensar. Tá todo mundo sujo de areia. Ninguém vai sujar meu carro.

-Você também tá sujo de areia, Gaara! – eu contestei.

-Mas eu sou o dono do carro.

Então, eu me segurei ao meu último fiozinho de esperança.

-A Sakura não está suja.

-Ah, me desculpe, Ino, mas eu vou sair com o Sasuke.

Ótima amiga que ela é! Na próxima vez que aquela rosadinha sem-graça precisar de ajuda, ela que não me venha pedir porque eu não vou atender.

-Ótimo, vamos logo, então. Não agüento mais de dor.

Eu tentei me levantar, me apoiando no Naruto, mas não dava pra ficar em pé e eu caí de novo como uma jaca podre no chão. Eu senti dois braços fortes me segurando e me levantando da grama. Ai, que ódio que eu fiquei. Poderia ter sido qualquer um, mas não. Tinha que ser o abominável!

Ele me segurou no colo e começou a andar. Eu ouvi os risinhos maliciosos da turma inteira enquanto a gente se afastava. Ai, que ódio daquele ruivo idiota! A única coisa que eu pude fazer foi fechar a cara e cruzar os braços.

-Você faz cara feia, mas eu sei que por dentro você tá adorando ser carregada por mim, toda menina do colégio daria um braço pra estar no seu lugar. Aliás, faz um regime, loirinha, porque você tá pesando, viu?

-Vai chamar sua avó de gorda, cabelo de porco-espinho! E deixa de ser convencido! Eu preferia perder todos os membros do meu corpo a estar sendo carregada por você!

Tudo bem. Eu sei que aí eu exagerei um pouco. Eu não preferia perder todos os membros do meu corpo a ser carregada pelo Gaara, porque por mais que eu estivesse reclamando era bem cômodo estar no colo dele, tão quentinho, macio. Mas ao mesmo tempo era bem desconfortável estar no colo dele porque ele é um irritante, idiota e nós nem temos intimidade suficiente para isso.

Mas o cretino só deu uma risadinha e continuou andando. Quando a gente estava chegando perto do carro eu senti a mão dele dar uma escorregada. Eu não sei se foi consciente ou não, mas eu surtei.

-Vai pôr a mão na bunda de outra, Gaara! Eu não sou aquelas vagabundas com quem você sai, não. Não é porque está me carregando que pode ir passando a mão!

Na hora estava passando uma senhorinha de uns 60 anos. Ela me olhou como se eu fosse uma aberração e depois lançou um olhar feio pro Gaara, como se dissesse: "Ei, onde está o respeito para com as garotas hoje em dia? No meu tempo não era assim."

-Fecha essa boca, oxigenada. Ou eu mesmo vou fechar!

O que mais me surpreendeu foi que ele falou isso com a maior calma do mundo. Sem demonstrar emoção, meio frio. Deu um arrepio de ver ele falando daquele jeito. Mas eu não tenho medo dele. A Temari disse que eu sou a única pessoa que ela conhece que não tem medo do Gaara.

A essa altura nós dois já estávamos dentro do carro, ele no banco do motorista e eu no banco do passageiro.

-Ah, vai é? Pois não vai conseguir! A boca é minha e eu falo onde eu quero e quando eu quero! – eu resolvi provocar.

Ele me olhou sério, com um sorrisinho de canto bem malicioso e disse:

-Foi você quem pediu, loirinha!

E, sem brincadeira, ele me agarrou pela cintura e me beijou. E, eu confesso, eu gostei. Não quer dizer que eu goste dele nem nada, mas o ruivinho beija bem. Muito bem.

Quando ele finalmente me soltou, olhou pra mim, que estava calada e disse, super-cínico:

-Eu não falei que ia fazer você calar a boca?

Só por causa disso (e porque eu adoro fazer pirraça!), eu liguei o rádio do carro, enquanto ele dava a partida pra gente sair. Coloquei em uma rádio que estava tocando "Escondido" da Kelly Key e comecei a cantar bem alto.

"A gente sai humm!

A gente sai escondido

Pra beijar na boca

E fazer amor

Sai humm

A gente sai escondido

Pra beijar na boca

É zoação, quando a gente se deseja

A inveja mata os impuros do coração

Que querem nos destruir

Mas nosso amor é forte eles não vão conseguir"

Pode falar, aí, eu sou demais!

Ele me olhava irritado, mas não fez nenhum comentário o caminho inteiro.

Depois não aconteceu nada demais, o Gaara ficou comigo o tempo todo no hospital. Os médicos tiraram raio X e viram que eu tinha só torcido o pé, recomendaram repouso (que eu não vou fazer! ;D) e o Gaara me levou pra casa.


	2. Namorando como uma ninja

"**Escondido" – Diário de uma loira**

**By Carlinha-chan *~**

**Capítulo 2 – Namorando como uma ninja**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas eu pego o Deidara emprestado de vez em quando =P

**Quarta-feira, 3 de setembro, Aula de Física**

Nossa, depois do que me aconteceu eu nem consigo prestar atenção na aula de Física. O Kakashi está falando alguma coisa sobre a energia potencial ou sei lá. Eu sei que isso é muito importante pra mim entrar numa faculdade boa, mas eu não simplesmente não consigo prestar atenção com tantos pensamentos flutuando perdidos na minha cabeça.

No caminho vindo pra escola a Sakura me deu uma canseira contando como tinha sido o encontro dela com o Emo ontem. Ela nem perguntou se meu pé estava doendo e nem como foi ontem no hospital, o que me poupou ter que esconder dela que eu e o Gaara nos beijamos. Porque eu não queria contar pra ninguém, mas ao mesmo tempo eu não queria esconder nada da minha melhor amiga.

Quando eu cheguei na escola, ela me falou que precisava ir falar com o Sasuke e ele estava embaixo de uma árvore com os meninos (leia-se: Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji e Gaara). Eu resolvi ir junto, porque nós duas sempre chegamos cedo na escola, então não ia ter ninguém pra mim conversar na sala (a Hinata sempre chega atrasada).

A gente se aproximou e eu só murmurei um bom-dia sonolento pra todo mundo, enquanto a Sakura se pendurou no pescoço do Emo pra dar um beijo.

-Está doendo muito seu pé, loirinha?

Isso foi o que mais me espantou: o Gaara, sempre tão frio, foi o primeiro a perguntar como eu estava.

-Nossa, que progresso! Nem parece que essa pergunta veio de você, Gaara. Sempre tão grosso.

-Eu me preocupo com meus amigos se você não sabe, Ino. Agora, se eu venho com gentileza perguntar se está tudo bem, você me trata mal, acho que eu não deveria te considerar uma amiga. A grossa aqui é você e não eu.

E dizendo isso, ele saiu par caminhar no meio das árvores, de cabeça baixa. Te juro que eu fiquei morrendo de dó. Quando eu olhei pra cara de todo mundo, eles estavam estáticos e boquiabertos, menos o Sasuke, que me olhou com desdém:

-Você não deveria tratar ele tão mal, Ino. O cara é legal, só não é tão extrovertido quanto você.

-Mas eu estava brincando!

Ele deu de ombros e me apontou o Gaara. Eu saí andando (ou mancando, como quiser) o mais rápido que pude em direção a ele. Percebi que o Gaara estava parado ao lado de um carvalho.

-Ei...me desculpe! – eu disse com a voz fraquinha.

-Não vem, não, Ino. Já disse o que pensava de mim. Talvez você seja mais cega que o Naruto com relação a Hinata e não perceba certas coisas que se passam ao seu redor.

-Como o quê, por exemplo?

-Deixa pra lá.

Aí, o sinal bateu e nós dois fomos juntos pra sala, mas em silêncio. Quando chegamos na porta da classe, eu segurei no seu ombro e dei um beijo na bochecha dele.

Sabe, eu realmente não sei do que o Gaara está falando! Eu já pensei em todas as hipóteses possíveis e não me veio nada na cabeça.

Bom, na realidade, veio, sim, mas é uma coisa imaginativa demais. Não tem nexo com a realidade. Ou será que tem? Porque ele fez uma comparação com o Naruto e a Hinata e todo mundo sabe que os dois se gostam, mas nenhum deles quer admitir.

Oh, my God! OMG³! Será que o Gaara _gosta_ de mim? Eu acho que a melhor opção seria pedir a opinião da Sakura, ela que entende dessas paradas de gostar. Vou mandar um bilhete pra ela.

**Bilhete da Ino on**

Testuda do meu coração! Preciso te perguntar uma coisa! O Gaara disse umas coisas pra mim e eu acho que ele tá gostando de mim! O que você acha?

**Bilhete da Ino off**

Pronto, acabei de jogar lá na mesa dela. Agora é só esperar o resultado. Ah, ela já está jogando de volta.

**Bilhete da Sakura on**

Ah, Ino, se liga! Todo mundo já percebeu que o Gaara tá afim de você! A cara de magoado que ele fez quando você não deu crédito pra ele, seriamente, deu muito dó do garoto. E olha que eu nunca vi o Gaara magoado! Dá uma chance pro coitado!

**Bilhete da Sakura off**

Será que a Sakura tem razão. Ah, calma aí, o sinal bateu. Vou aproveitar que a Kurenai ainda não chegou e vou dar uma passada na mesa do Gaara.

**Alguns minutos mais tarde, Aula de Literatura**

Eu fui lá falar com o Gaara. Na verdade, eu nem tinha idéia do que eu ia falar com ele. Quando eu cheguei na mesa dele (é que toda a nossa turma senta no fundo e ele fica a umas duas fileiras de distância da minha) eu me sentei na carteira da frente e me debrucei na dele, sorrindo.

-Não vai me desculpar, mesmo? Quer o quê? Que eu me ajoelhe na sua frente?

-Já disse que enquanto você for cega eu não vou te dar atenção.

-Hum...sabe, eu pensei bastante sobre isso na aula de Física e eu cheguei a uma conclusão.

-E posso saber qual é? – ele me disse, com os braços cruzados e uma expressão superior. Eu continuava debruçada na mesa com uma carinha infantil.

-Ou eu sou muito burra e não consigo pensar direito ou...

-Ou...?

-Ou você gosta de mim. – eu sussurrei, com medo de que fosse outra coisa e ele me zuasse.

-Yamanaka Ino, faça o favor de sentar em seu lugar e deixar os namoricos pra depois. – a professora disse. Que mancada, nem percebi que ela tinha entrado na sala!

Eu fui me afastando e lancei um último olhar penalizado pro Gaara que, até aquele momento não tinha me dado nenhuma resposta.

Antes que chegasse na minha carteira, ele lançou um olhar para a professora, que estava distraída escrevendo na lousa. Se levantou, foi até onde eu estava e sussurrou no meu ouvido:

-A segunda opção. Me encontra embaixo do carvalho de hoje cedo na hora do intervalo.

Eu olhei surpresa e ao mesmo tempo com um sorriso radiante no rosto pra ele.

Na verdade, eu nem sabia que gostava dele. Mas quando me veio na cabeça que ele poderia estar gostando de mim, simplesmente uma luz se fez na minha cabeça e eu percebi que eu sempre gostei do Gaara. Aí está a explicação pra minha implicância com ele. Era paixão reprimida.

Ai, agora estou me mordendo de curiosidade. O que será que ele quer falar comigo na hora do intervalo?

**Mais tarde, Aula de Matemática**

Ah, essa aula do Gai está chata pra caramba. Em compensação eu estou tão feliz que nem quero saber quanto dá a soma dos ângulos de um triângulo ou de um dodecágono (será que alguém sabe o que é um dodecágono? Estou tentando descobrir isso desde o começo da aula, mas parece que ninguém sabe).

Nossa, acabei de olhar pra trás. O Gaara está me olhando com uma carinha tão fofa de psicopata tarado. Adoro ele!

Ah, eu fui falar com ele na hora do intervalo. E adivinhem? Ele me convidou pra sair hoje a tarde. Disse que a gente podia ir onde eu quisesse. Eu escolhi ir na praia. Eu adoro ir a praia e com o Gaara vai ser 10 vezes melhor.

Foi mais ou menos assim. Eu cheguei embaixo do carvalho em que a gente tinha se encontrado outro dia e ele já estava lá, com uma latinha de refrigerante pra nós dois. Eu coloquei as mãos por cima dos olhos dele e esperei ele dizer alguma coisa.

-Ino? É você?

-Sim.

Aí, eu dei um beijo nele. Foi um selinho, nada muito extravagante. Eu ainda não tinha certeza do que ele queria comigo, por isso resolvi não arriscar.

-Só isso? Não tem mais pra mim? – ele brincou, me segurando pela cintura. O que foi uma sorte, sabe, porque eu não me agüentava em pé por causa do tornozelo.

Aí, ele me beijou, com um beijo tipo de cinema, no maior estilo Titanic.

-Eu queria me encontrar com você hoje a tarde. Vai fazer alguma coisa?

-Não. Onde nós vamos? – eu perguntei, sentando no chão e me recostando na árvore. Ele se sentou ao meu lado.

-Aonde você quiser, loira. Eu estou ao seu dispor.

-Ótimo, então vamos a praia? Faz um tempão que eu não vou lá nadar!

-Passo te pegar depois do almoço, então.

Depois a gente ficou um tempo abraçados e se beijando de vez em quando, conversando de coisas banais. Até que ele segurou meu queixo com delicadeza e disse, com uma voz fraquinha:

-Ino, será que eu posso te pedir uma coisa?

-Sim, só não garanto que eu vou atender.

-A gente podia deixar nosso romance em segredo por um tempo? Porque você sabe que eu terminei com a Matsuri faz pouco tempo e a garota é meio histérica e vingativa, é bem capaz de ela tentar fazer alguma coisa com você.

Eu fiquei meio paralisada, sem reação por alguns minutos. Ele me respeitou, talvez achasse que eu estava pensando na sua proposta. Mas eu estava com outra questão na cabeça. Então, se ele disse "nosso romance" quer dizer que ele realmente considera que nós temos mais do que uma simples ficada? E, viram, ele se preocupa que a Matsuri possa fazer algo contra mim!

Nossa! Nenhum cara nunca me levou a sério. Bom, meio que eu namorei o Sasuke uma vez, mas eu larguei dele depois de duas semanas porque eu vi ele beijando a Karin. Foi horrível.

Depois de considerar a proposta do Gaara e chegar a conclusão de que ele gostava mesmo de mim, eu tirei outra conclusão a respeito: ia ser muito legal sair escondido com um cara.

-Bom, por mim tudo bem. Mas eu exijo uma coisa em troca.

-E o que seria, eu faço tudo por você, Ino. – ele disse, me abraçando.

Eu me apoiei com cuidado nos meus joelhos pra não forçar o tornozelo e disse:

-Eu quero que você esclareça nossa situação.

-Achei que ela já estivesse bem clara. Mas, se você quer um pedido oficial eu não vou te negar isso.

Eu fiquei meio pasma quando ele ajoelhou na minha frente (caramba, ele é bem mais alto que eu, até mesmo ajoelhado!) e pediu, todo formal, muito fofo:

-Ino, quer namorar comigo?

Como resposta, eu pulei no pescoço dele e dei um beijo. Tecnicamente, isso fez nós dois despencarmos na grama como duas laranjas podres que caíram da árvore. Ficamos rindo por um tempo até que escutamos o sinal.

-Acho melhor nós não aparecermos juntos na sala. Nossa turma é burra, mas vai acabar percebendo que nós estávamos juntos.

Eu concordei e logo depois estávamos na aula. Chegando meio separados.

Eu fiquei meio emocionada com isso de sair escondido. Sei lá, parece que eu sou uma ninja (sempre quis ser uma).

Ah, eu acho que vou tentar entender esse lance de matemática, mais tarde eu escrevo.


	3. Um verdadeiro zoológico na minha vida

"**Escondido" – Diário de uma loira**

**By Carlinha-chan *~**

**Capítulo 3 – Um verdadeiro zoológico na minha vida**

_N/A: Queria dizer, primeiramente, que esse capítulo é dedicado a duas pessoas:  
Elisa, que foi a primeira a comentar na minha fic e ela que me dá força pra continuar escrevendo tardes a fora com seus comentários kawaii.  
E minha amiga, Carime, que além de ser citada várias vezes nas notas da autora, também me ajuda, dizendo que a fic está ótima mesmo quando ela está um lixo.  
Falando nisso, leiam a fic "Comentarius" publicada aqui no Anime Spirit que é dela e eu sou a co-autora. Recomendo, muito legal!_

**Disclaimer:**Naruto não é meu, é do Tio Kishimoto, mas o Gaara é meu, meu e só meu porque eu seqüestrei ele estou mantendo ele em cativeiro!

-

-

-

**Ainda mais tarde, sentada no sofá esperando o Gaara**

Nossa, se eu contar uma coisa vocês não acreditam, mas meu pé simplesmente parou de doer. Do nada. Sem remédio e nem repouso. Estranho. Agora eu tenho uma super-fofoca pra contar.

Tudo bem. Eu sei que esse diário é meu e tem que contar a minha vida, mas a gente também não nega uma fofoca, né? Ainda mais a respeito das amigas da dona do diário.

Hoje eu e a Sakura estávamos voltando da escola a pé, como sempre. Nossa, qualquer dia desses eu nem vou precisar tomar sol na praia, de tão ardido que é o sol no horário que a gente está voltando da escola, mas tudo bem.

Então, nós passamos perto de uma praça que tem no caminho e vimos a Tenten sentada em um banco.

-Olha, a Tenten! O que será que ela está fazendo aqui sozinha? – a Sakura perguntou.

-Sei lá. Vamos falar um oi pra ela?

Daí, nós duas estávamos indo pra onde ela estava sentada, que era do outro lado da praça (e que praça comprida, meu Senhor!), quando de repente, um cara chegou e sentou do lado dela.

-Oh, my God! Não me diga que aquele cara é...não, não pode ser quem eu estou pensando!

-Sakura, eu acho que é ele, sim!

É. Era o Neji realmente. E nós não poderíamos ter deixado a oportunidade de ouvir o que eles iam falar, né?

Nós duas nos escondemos atrás de uma cerca viva baixa que passava por trás do banco onde eles estavam sentados. Eu sussurrei:

-Sakura, não é errado ouvir a conversa alheia?

-Psh! Vai estragar nosso disfarce!

Então, nós começamos a prestar atenção no que os dois estavam conversando:

-..., mas e o que você vai fazer amanhã, Neji-kun?

-Se você quiser a gente pode vir aqui de novo? Ou prefere outro lugar?

-Não sei. Qualquer lugar com você vai ser ótimo, Neji-kun!

Daí, o Neji abraçou a Tenten pela cintura.

Então quer dizer que a Tenten está saindo com um dos caras mais gatos da escola e ela nem me contou? Que vadia!

Nesse momento, foi bem constrangedor pra mim e pra Sakura, porque os dois começaram a se beijar. Tudo bem se fosse só um ou dois beijinhos, mas não, foram longos minutos de beijo. Onde esses dois acham que estão, afinal? Isso é um lugar público!

-Ino, acho melhor a gente ir embora.

-Vai devagar, então que é pra eles n...

-INO? SAKURA? O que vocês estavam fazendo aí?

Ai, meu Deus. Ela pegou a gente!

-É, nós estávamos procurando insetos raros para a coleção da Ino.

Nossa, a Sakura deveria ganhar o troféu de Pior Desculpa Esfarrapada do Ano.

A Tenten levantou as sobrancelhas e nos lançou um olhar inquisitivo. Tudo bem. Na hora eu pensei: "Vamos lá, Ino, seja honesta e fale pra sua amiga que você se escondeu na moita pra ouvir ela namorando com um gostoso do colégio." Mas minha boca me traiu e eu me vi continuando a mentira da Sakura.

-E nós achamos uma...ahn, minhoca amarela amazônica muito rara. Eu não tinha essa não é mesmo, Sakura?

-É! – a rosadinha respondeu com uma risada não convincente.

-E cadê a minhoca?

Droga. Será que os garotos bonitos não podem ser um pouco burros também?

-Ela...ela voou! – eu disse na maior cara-de-pau.

-Minhocas não voam, Ino! – Tenten me contradizeu.

-Essa voa, por isso é muito rara!

A Sakura soltou uma risada pelo nariz. Maldita testuda! Nem sabe disfarçar. Tudo bem, eu sei que nunca ninguém vai acreditar nessa da minhoca que voa, mas ela bem que podia dar mais seriedade à coisa.

-Ino, cala a boca! Todo mundo na escola sabe que você odeia insetos e essa tal de minhoca pink da Austrália ou sei lá nem existe. – Neji disse, cruzando os braços.

-Tudo bem. Eu admito. A gente estava espionando vocês dois.

-Sabia!

-Mas, olha Tenten, desculpa a gente, nós não fizemos por mal.

Eu e Sakura fizemos carinhas de anjos para os dois. A Tenten pareceu que queria nos desculpar, mas ao olhar pra Neji viu que ele ainda conservava uma expressão arrogante no rosto, ela mudou de idéia e resolveu "pedir permissão" primeiro.

-Bom, Neji, elas não viram nada que um dia não iam acabar sabendo, né? Perdoa as duas?

-Hum. Ah, tudo bem, vai. – ele continuou sério ao dizer isso, mas depois de um tempo ele não se segurou e caiu na gargalhada – Essa da minhoca foi a pior desculpa que eu já vi. Minhoca amarela amazônica, Ino? E que voa ainda! De onde você tirou isso?

Todos caímos na risada e ficamos conversando por um tempo, até que eu olhei no relógio.

-Nossa, não vai dar tempo! Ele vai chegar lá e eu ainda nem almocei!

-Ele quem? – Tenten ficou curiosa.

-Ah...o cara que vai instalar um programa lá no meu computador. É, um ótimo programa pra editar...imagens, é, imagens!

Tudo bem. Essas gaguejadas no meio da fala deram bandeira que eu estava mentindo porque os três ficaram me olhando com expressões de descrença. Eu resolvi dar um perdido.

-Tchau, gente! Nos vemos amanhã na escola.

Eu acho que ninguém acreditou muito em mim, mas não tem problema. É só inventar umas mentirinhas e todo mundo acre...a campainha está tocando, espero que seja o Gaara! Mais tarde eu escrevo.

**Madrugada, absolutamente sem sono escrevendo no quarto**

Nossa, tenho tanta coisa pra contar que acho que vai ocupar umas 2 folhas desse diário.

Aquela hora que a campainha tocou, não era o Gaara, era a Hinata.

-Oi, Ga...Hinata?!

-Oi, Ino! Do que você ia me chamar?

-Ah, de nada. Entra, senta aqui no sofá.

Eu comecei a ficar desesperada, porque o Gaara ia chegar e a Hinata ia achar muito estranho um garoto que eu supostamente odeio tocar a campainha da minha casa amigavelmente e dizer "Amor, vamos a praia?".

Ela vai achar que eu sou uma puta vadia que não conta nada sobre a vida amorosa pras amigas.

Peraí. OMG³! Eu sou uma puta vadia que não conta nada sobre a vida amorosa pras amigas!

A Hinata queria uns conselhos sobre o Naruto. Eu daria de bom grado em dias normais, porque eu adoro a Hinata e adoro o Naruto e faço questão de que os dois se resolvam logo, mas hoje (ou ontem, tanto faz, detesto essa coisa de escrever de madrugada porque eu não sei se digo ontem ou hoje) NÃO era um dia normal.

Eu ia ter um encontro. Será que ela não se toca disso? Bom, tecnicamente, não tinha como ela se tocar, porque ela não sabia disso, mas tudo bem.  
Depois de uns 10 minutos conversando sobre como ela amava o Naruto e se ele gostava ou não dela, resolvemos tomar um suco na cozinha. Então, a campainha tocou de novo.

-Quem será que é? Você estava esperando alguém, Ino-chan? – Hinata me perguntou toda delicadinha.

Coitada, vou ter que mandar a menina embora da minha casa.

-Não. – eu menti – Deve ser um cara que vai instalar um programa novo no meu computador. Espera aqui que eu vou atender a porta.

Nesse meio tempo, ele tocou a campainha mais uma vez. Nossa, que garoto mais sem paciência!

-Oi, Gaara. – eu sussurrei – A gente vai ter que dar um tempo, a Hinata está aqui. – e, em voz alta – Ah, pode deixar que eu entrego essas cartas pra minha mãe. Obrigada, seu carteiro!

Eu trouxe ele com cuidado pra dentro da sala e o mandei, em silêncio, subir pro segundo andar. Mas o trouxa não sabe andar em silêncio e no meio da escada tropeçou derrubando um vasinho que fica no patamar. A Hinata veio pra ver o que tinha acontecido, mas o Gaara já tinha subido.

-Que barulho foi esse, Ino?

-Ah, foi o gato da minha mãe, ele derrubou o vaso. – eu apontei a sujeira que o baka tinha feito.

Droga. Agora eu vou ter que limpar isso, senão minha mãe me mata!

-Achei que sua mãe odiasse gatos, Ino.

Psh. Eu deveria ter inventado outro bicho. Realmente, minha mãe odeia gatos.

-Não! Mas esse é um gato com pedigree, lindo! Minha mãe adora ele.  
Sabe, cada vez eu me enrolo mais nas mentiras que eu invento. Primeiro é aquela da minhoca amarela de não sei onde e agora essa do gato. Eu realmente não presto!

-Ah, eu adoro gatos. – ela me disse, com a voz aguda de uma criança que acabava de ver os presentes do Papai-Noel - Posso ir ver ele?

-NÃO! – eu gritei como se estivessem me esquartejando, ficando desesperada.

-Porque não?

-É...eu quis dizer...Não pise na sujeira que o gato fez.

Ela subiu as escadas, e eu rezando pro Gaara ter ouvido nossa conversa sobre o suposto gato e tentar se esconder. A única alternativa que me veio na cabeça foi gritar "discretamente".

-Bichento! Gatinho, a gente tá subindo pra te ver!

Bom, eu acho que isso deve ser o bastante pra mente ruiva do Gaara entender que a Hinata está subindo e que ele deve se esconder.

Quando chegamos no segundo andar, me veio outro problema na cabeça: eu não tenho um gato pra mostrar pra Hinata!

Então, a solução se fez quando ela estava procurando ele no meu quarto e eu vi a janela do quarto da minha mãe aberta.

-Ai, Hina, eu vi ele pulando pela janela do outro quarto agora mesmo. Que pena que você não conheceu o Bichento. Ele é tão kawaii!

-É uma pena mesmo, mas qualquer dia desses eu venho aqui ver ele. – ela deu aquele sorrisinho doce que só a Hinatinha sabe dar e olhou no relógio – Nossa, Ino, se eu não sair daqui agora eu vou me atrasar pra aula de piano. Tchau, amiga!

Ela nem se despediu direito, saiu correndo pela escada e ainda bateu a porta da frente. Não tem geladeira em casa não?

-Gaara! Pode sair, ela já foi!

Eu achei que aquela anta de teta (N/A: Esse xingamento absolutamente nonsense foi minha amiga que inventou e que ela vive usando) fosse sair do banheiro ou do escritório, mas não.

Ele saiu, todo suado, de dentro do armário embutido que fica no corredor. Seriamente, eu não sei como foi que ele conseguiu caber lá dentro, porque as prateleiras são muito apertadinhas, mas tudo bem.

-E aí, vamos?

-Ai! Que dor nas costas! Bom, vamos. Você já está pronta?

-Quase, falta só pegar minha mochila.

Então, nós dois fomos a praia.

Chegando lá, eu quis ir direto nadar e o Gaara ficou sentado na areia me observando pular algumas ondas calminhas, afinal o dia estava quase sem vento.

Depois de uns 10 minutos, umas duas criancinhas passaram correndo na minha frente. Eu parei o menorzinho, que era um garotinho moreno. Parecia uma miniatura do emo, digo, do Sasuke.

-Ei, o que foi? Porque vocês estão gritando desse jeito?

-Mo-moça, toma cuidad-do. Eu e o meu amigo vimos um-ma água-viva ali, ó! – e apontou pra um ponto uns 10 metros de onde eu estava.

-Ah, tá bem.

E o menino saiu correndo, em direção a uma senhora de idade sentada na areia quase ao lado do Gaara. Eu fiquei morrendo de medo e quis sair da água.

Fui andando devagar, olhando pra baixo pra ver se não pisava em nenhuma água-viva. Quando eu já estava super-aliviada porque eu não vi nenhuma água-viva, eu avistei uma. Bem do meu lado, quase na areia da praia.  
Então, uma onda bateu e ela encostou no meu pé. Eu nem pensei se estava queimando ou não, mas eu comecei a gritar:

-SOCORRO! ÁGUA-VIVA! TEM UMA ÁGUA-VIVA NO MEU PÉ! SOCORRO, GAARA!

Ele veio correndo como um trem-bala na minha direção, assim como uns dois vendedores ambulantes interessados em ajudar e mais uns três banhistas.

-AAAHHH!

-Ino, quer parar de gritar? Cadê a água-viva? – Gaara me perguntou.

-Está enroscada no meu pé. Por favor, tira ela daí!!!

Um dos banhistas estava com um graveto na mão e se baixou pra tirá-la do meu pé. Até que...

-Moça, isso não é uma água-viva. É uma sacola plástica!

Eu abri os olhos e vi que o banhista segurava uma simples sacolinha de supermercado na mão e todos me lançavam olhares de descrença ou deboche.

-Ah, me desculpem. – eu murmurei, sentindo meu rosto queimar de vergonha.

Droga. Eu deveria ter percebido que meu pé não estava queimando antes de berrar igual a uma louca que fugiu do hospício. Eu realmente não presto!

Depois de mais um tempo em que eu não quis mais entrar no mar pra não pagar mais mico, eu me cansei da praia e resolvi que a gente tinha que ir em outro lugar. E que lugar melhor pra um final de tarde do que um shopping?

-Ah, vamos, Gaara! Que é que custa? Sou eu que estou pedindo!

-Nem pensar, Ino, eu tô cheio de areia.

-Tudo bem, então. Greve de beijo por um mês. – eu disse, cruzando os braços e virando de costas pra ele.

-Ah, não, Ino! Assim já é sacanagem! Vamos no shopping, então.

Nós dois fomos. O Gaara é exagerado, a gente nem tinha tanta areia no corpo assim. Mas é lógico que eu não ia pedir pra experimentar roupa nenhuma naquele estado, né?

-Ai, Gaara, vamos dar uma entradinha naquela loja? Eu vi uma bolsa linda lá. – e, dizendo isso, eu já saí andando, sem me preocupar que ele estava gritando alguma coisa. Eu achei que era: "Você é aloirada" ou algo assim, mas eu não dei ouvidos porque não achei que fosse algo importante até, que...

POF! Ai, minha cabeça! Agora eu entendi, ele estava falando: "A loja está fechada!".

Ah, como eu podia saber? A porta é de vidro e eu fui entrando. Tudo bem que umas cinco pessoas deram risadinhas debochadas ao me ver bater a cabeça igual a uma retardada no vidro e cair de bunda no chão, mas isso não vem ao caso agora.

Eu me levantei rápido e olhei pro Gaara, que estava sentado em um daqueles bancos que sempre tem entre um corredor e outro do shopping, se acabando de rir da minha cara. Eu fui me sentar do lado dele.

-Não vem rindo, não, Gaara! Aquela história da greve de beijo ainda tá valendo.

Ele parou na hora de rir, embora ainda continuasse com lágrimas nos olhos.

É, acho que descobri como fazer o Gaara parar de fazer qualquer coisa que eu não queira. É só ameaça-lo com greve de beijo.

-Vamos pra casa, loirinha? Ou vai querer entrar em alguma loja fechada? Tudo bem, parei, não falo mais nada!

Nós fomos pra casa depois do shopping porque, afinal, nós ainda estávamos cheios de areia e eu precisava de um banho, isso não podia ser negado.

Eu fui chegar em casa eram, tipo, umas 5:30h. Eu entrei em casa e, graças a Deus, minha mãe ainda não tinha chegado do trabalho, por isso não precisei dar satisfações pra ela de onde eu estive a tarde toda.

Ela chegou uma meia hora depois e eu já estava de banho tomado e só esperando ela pra jantar.

-Parece que está feliz, Ino. Aconteceu alguma coisa de diferente hoje? – minha mãe me disse enquanto colocava meu prato de comida pronta pra esquentar no microondas.

Sabe, um dia eu acho que ainda vou ficar doente de tanta comida pronta que a minha mãe traz pra mim comer, mas tudo bem. Uma mãe normal se preocuparia com a filha, fazendo ela comer legumes, verduras, mas a minha mãe é anormal. Ela nunca se preocupou se eu comi batata frita ou salada de alface, desde que eu não estivesse com fome estava ótimo pra ela.

-Ahn? Não, não, tudo normal. Não fiz nada de diferente hoje, só fui na praia com a Sakura.

Ela acreditou numa boa. Às vezes eu acho que além de anormal, minha mãe é meio burra, porque desde pequenininha que eu conto mentiras pra ela e ela raramente descobre alguma coisa, mas tudo bem.

Uau! Agora que eu olhei no relógio, já são 3h da madrugada, eu não vou conseguir acordar amanhã (ou hoje, já falei que tanto faz) pra ir na escola. Fora que eu vou acordar com uma cara de zumbi que o espelho do banheiro vai rachar quando eu for escovar o dente. Melhor ir dormir um pouco.

**Quinta-feira, 4 de setembro, sentada no fundo da sala morreeeendo de sono**

Eu não consigo enxergar um palmo na frente do nariz. Sério. Minha visão está inteira embaçada de tanto sono que eu tenho.

Com certeza eu não vou conseguir prestar atenção na aula hoje. Ou pelo menos eu vou dormir na carteira.

Tem alguém entrando pela porta nesse exato momento, mas eu não consigo enxergar direto quem é. Essa pessoa está se aproximando. Ah, sim, parece ser a Hinata.

-Bom-dia, Ino. Bom, pra você parece ser um mau dia. Tem certeza de que dormiu essa noite, amiga?

-Ah, Hina, eu fui dormir três horas da madruga.

-Putz! Ficou fazendo o que? Na internet até tão tarde? Eu já não te disse que muito computador e ainda mais até tão tarde da noite causa danos ao seu cérebro?

-Hinata, por favor, fica quieta senão eu vou dormir aqui com seu discurso. E, não, eu não fiquei no computador até tão tarde. Pra sua informação, eu nem liguei meu computador ontem. Fiquei sem sono mesmo, deitada na cama ouvindo música e escrevendo no meu diário.

-Aliás, o que você tanto escreve aí? Desde que eu cheguei você mal me deu atenção, ficou aí escrevendo.

-Não é do seu interesse.

Ela está me dando língua. Que coisa feia, Hinatinha!

-E você, moça, porque chegou cedo hoje? Todo dia vem sempre em cima da hora e hoje veio cedo...

-Ah, eu acabei acordando mais cedo e o motorista do meu pai não pegou muito trânsito. E cadê a Sakura?

-Deve estar por aí. – eu disse, com uma cara de sono.

-Você está parecendo o Shikamaru, credo! Vou dar uma andada, perto de pessoas que não parecem zumbis.

Ah, o sinal bateu. Mais tarde eu escrevo e aí eu vou estar com um grau de visão maior, aí minha letra vai estar melhor do que esse garrancho que eu estou fazendo agora.

**Mais tarde, Aula de Literatura com a Kurenai**

Tive uma notícia hoje durante a aula de Geografia que me fez acordar por completo: vai ter uma festa no clube sábado e a turma toda está querendo ir. Eu vou também, claro.

Vai ser ótimo. Faz um bom tempo que a nossa turma não vai a uma festa junta. Bom, na verdade, nem eu sei quanto tempo faz que eu não vou a uma festa que não seja um aniversário infantil.

E o melhor dessa festa do clube de sábado vai ser que é uma festa a fantasia. Eu preciso providenciar a minha logo. Hoje mesmo eu peço dinheiro pra minha mãe e vou e alguma loja comprar uma fantasia nova. É que a minha de bruxa já está meio saturada (nas três últimas festas a fantasia do clube eu fui com ela). E lógico que essa festa vai ser boa porque eu e o Gaara podemos dar uma despistada e nos encontrar nos cantos da festa.

Mas ainda tem um problema. Na verdade, um grande problema. Eu vou fantasiada do que? Eu não tenho muita criatividade pra essas coisas.

A Sakura disse que vai fantasiada de gatinha. Tecnicamente, ela comprou essa fantasia pra usar na festa do ano passado, mas depois ela não teve coragem de usar e deixou guardada, novinha e foi fantasiada de princesa. ¬¬' É que essa roupa de gatinha da Sakura parece, na verdade, uma roupa de stripper. É uma micro-saia branca de pluminhas com um rabinho, um meião preto por baixo, uma tomara-que-caia preta cheia de pluminhas brancas e as orelhinhas na cabeça.

Eu também teria vergonha de sair em público vestida desse jeito. Se a Sakura passasse na esquina com essa roupa, uns 3 carros iam parar perguntando quanto é a hora.

Fora que ela vai ser um gato E.T. de cabelo cor-de-rosa, não sei se alguém percebeu isso. Porque, tipo assim, não existem gatos de pêlo cor-de-rosa e muito menos pessoas de cabelo cor-de-rosa.

SERÁ QUE A SAKURA É UM ET? OU UM DESCENDENTE DE FLAMINGO?

Melhor não pensar nisso.

Preciso pensar no que vai ser a minha fantasia. Não quero nada que envolva micro-saias porque vai ficar meio vulgar e eu detesto isso.

Eu deveria pedir conselhos pra todas as minhas amigas e saber do que elas vão fantasiadas.

Ai, ai. O sol está super-quente, será que eu vou conseguir voltar pra casa sem morrer esturricada? Eu já estou com dor de cabeça, e eu tenho certeza de que ela vai aumentar muito enquanto eu estiver voltando da escola.

O sinal vai bater em 4...3...2...1!

**Quase anoitecendo, sentada na varanda de casa, morrendo de frio**

Eu estou em um dilema aqui. Estou morrendo de preguiça de ir buscar a blusa lá dentro e ao mesmo tempo estou morrendo de frio.

Psh. O telefone está tocando e minha mãe está no banho. Vou ter que atender, então aproveito pra pegar a maldita blusa.

**Alguns minutos mais tarde, sentada na cadeira da escrivaninha esperando o computador ligar**

Era a Tenten no telefone. Ela me pediu pra entrar no MSN porque toda turma está lá conversando sobre a festa. Na verdade, eu fiquei tentada a responder pra ela : "E daí?" Mas eu achei que seria muito indelicado, então resolvi entrar por uma meia hora.

Ah, finalmente esse computador ligou! Depois eu imprimo a conversa e colo aqui.

**Conversa de MSN de Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Temari, Gaara, Sasuke, Neji, Naruto e Shikamaru**

**Porkinha-chan *~ diz:** Oie!!!  
**  
"Cherry Lip Gloss" diz:** Só dá a porka cheganu atrasada!!!

**_Tenten S2 Neji_ diz: **ashusaushausu

***Hinatinha_fofa* diz:** Oi, Ino-chan!!

**S2 Temari Loka S2 diz:** Mas fla ai, Ino, do q vc vai vestida na festa???

**Porkinha-chan *~ diz:** Eu ia pergunta a msma coisa pra vcs ^^

**"Cherry Lip Gloss" diz:** Eu jah flei q vo de gatinha!!!

**Hottie Sabaku (L) diz:** Nuss, vcs meninas só sabem fla de roupa, essas coisas!!

**Neji "THE SUPERIOR" diz:** Eu se fosse vcs ia cm qualquer roupa q tem ai, sem noia...pq eu já sou lindo de qualquer jeito!

**_Tenten S2 Neji_ diz:** Eu concordo!

**Naruto "Hiperatividade Total"_I love rámen_ diz: **Eu vou vestido de pirata...sei lá, eu gosto disso.

**"THE PERFECT MAN" diz**: Eu vou de jogador de futebol. Mas to loko pra ver a Sakura de gatinha...Mas e vc, ser superior, do q vossa realeza vai vestido??

**Neji "THE SUPERIOR" diz: **Eu vou de emo...

**"THE PERFECT MAN" diz: **shaushaushuashua

**Naruto "Hiperatividade Total"_I love rámen_ diz:** sahushaushaushua

**Hottie Sabaku (L) diz:** hsaushaushuasu

**Shika...Que problemático! diz:** shauhsuashaushahs

**Porkinha-chan *~ diz:** saushashuahsuah

**"Cherry Lip Gloss" diz:** ahsuhsuahsuaus

**_Tenten S2 Neji_ diz:** ashusaushausu

***Hinatinha_fofa* diz: **hausahushaushau

**S2 Temari Loka S2 diz:** sahsuahsuahusahu

**Porkinha-chan *~ diz:** Dos meninos tá faltando o Gaara fla do q vai vestido...

**Hottie Sabaku (L) diz: **Eu vou de diabo…^^

**Porkinha-chan *~ diz:** Ah, roubou minha idéia!! T.T

**Hottie Sabaku (L) diz:** Vamu nós dois, entaum!! Um casal de diabinho, o q vc axa?? Se vc kise a gente pode ir esquentando as coisas com o nosso fogo...

**S2 Temari Loka S2 diz:** O.O

**Neji "THE SUPERIOR" diz:** O.O

**"THE PERFECT MAN" diz:** O.O

**Naruto "Hiperatividade Total"_I love rámen_ diz:** O.O

**Shika...Que problemático! diz:** O.O

**"Cherry Lip Gloss" diz:** O.O

**_Tenten S2 Neji_ diz:** O.O

***Hinatinha_fofa* diz:** O.O

**"Cherry Lip Gloss" diz:** Ahn, tem alguma coisa que por acaso v6 queiram contar pra gente?

**Hottie Sabaku (L) diz:** Nada a declarar XD

**Porkinha-chan *~ diz:** Eu tbm, não...gente, eu preciso sair. Minha mãe está mandando eu arrumar o quarto! Bjsss pra quem fik!!!

**Porkinha-chan *~ saiu da conversa.**

Minha mãe não estava me chamando pra arrumar meu quarto coisa nenhuma, mas a conversa começou a ir para áreas perigosas e eu prefiro evita-las.

Hum. Essa festa está dando o que falar, hein? Agora é só esperar pra ver o que vai acontecer.

Será que Hinata vai se declarar pra Naruto?

Será que todos vão ficar sabendo que a linda, maravilhosa, loira, gostosa...INO está namorando com o mais que perfeito ruivinho Gaara?

Será que Sasuke vai finalmente assumir que é emo e começar a passar lápis de olho?

Será que Sakura vai assumir que é uma louca obsessiva compulsiva que fica dizendo "Sasuke-kun!" a cada 5 minutos?

Será que Shikamaru vai ficar acordado por pelo menos 10 minutos seguidos?

As respostas para essas e outras perguntas você vai ficar sabendo no próximo capítulo desse emocionante diário de uma loira louca. Nesse mesmo Oxicanal, nesse mesmo Oxihorário!

_N/A: Gomen, pela demora, *foge de kunais arremessadas contra ela* mas é que eu estava atolada de trabalhos da escola pra fazer. Mas e aí, gostaram do novo capítulo da fic? Eu particularmente adoro esse aqui, com tantas desculpas esfarrapadas, mas tudo bem._

Queria pedir desculpa, também, pela mania meio irritante que eu tenho às vezes, de dizer "mas tudo bem" no final das frases, mas é que é uma mania minha e em toda fic que eu escrevo eu acabo passando essa mania pro personagem. Gomen!

Outra coisa (estou começando a irritar vocês, né?) Muita gente que leu essa fic antes de ser publicada me perguntou sobre como Temari e Gaara conversam no MSN ao mesmo tempo, sendo que eles moram na mesma casa. Eles tem notebook, tá? O povo da minha fic é chique, bem. Tá pensando o que? *risos*

Comentem, por favor! Eu já falei que eu sobrevivo de comentários e eu não estou a fim de fazer dieta!


	4. Sobre gosmas verdes e cabelos queimados

"**Escondido" – Diário de uma loira**

**By Carlinha-chan *~**

**Capítulo 4 – Sobre gosmas verdes e cabelos queimados**

N/A: Tem cap novo pra vcs!!!!

Eu, particularmemte, não gosto muito desse cap, mas tudo bem...

Esse cap eu dedico de novo a Elisa que como sempre me incentiva com os seu comentários kawaii.

Aproveitem!!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, porque se fosse meu o Gaara ia ser da Ino e a Hinata dançaria Britney Spears!

-

-

-  
****

Sexta-feira, 5 de setembro, durante o intervalo abandonada e carente

Nossa, a classe inteira está em polvorosa (nossa, ninguém mais usa essa palavra) por causa da tal festa. Todo mundo só fala nisso!

Até a Hinata que nunca foi muito de sair está super-animada. Eu estou achando que ela vai aproveitar a oportunidade pra se declarar pro Naruto, mas tudo bem.

Eu e as meninas combinamos de nos trocar juntas. Vamos passar a tarde toda na casa de alguma de nós nos preparando para a festa.

Mas sabe o que está me preocupando? É que hoje cedo aconteceu uma coisa super-estranha.

Eu estava chegando na sala sozinha porque a Sakura estava na secretaria pedindo não sei o que pra secretária da escola.

Aliás, eu estou começando a sustentar a idéia de que a Sakura foi abduzida pela secretária (que, aliás, parece um ET) e agora ela está espionando a vida dos alunos pra essa mulher (eu não sei o nome dela) e todo dia cedo ela vai lá passar as informações, porque agora todo dia ela chega na escola, dá um beijo no Sasuke e vai para a secretaria. Quando eu pergunto o que ela vai fazer lá, ela enrola um monte de palavras e fala rápido e quando eu peço pra ela repetir porque eu não entendi, ela me chama de burra e sai andando em direção a secretaria.

Mas esquecendo a vida dupla de espiã alienígena da Sakura e voltando a minha narrativa. Hoje, quando eu já ia entrando na classe, eu escutei um mugido, ops, uma voz de garota que me chamava:

-Ei, Yamanaka!

Eu me virei e vi a Matsuri no meio do corredor, encostada na parede. Como se ela conseguisse me ameaçar com aquela pose de "Eu sou a bad girl da escola!".

-Que é Matsuri?

Eu ia chamá-la de Matsuvaca, mas ela ia arrumar a maior confusão, dando uma de histérica e eu não quero confusão logo nos primeiros dias de aula, né?

-Vai na festa sábado?

-Se eu for não é do seu interesse. – eu desdenhei.

-Se você for, acho melhor que não seja com o MEU Gaara, porque senão eu....

-SEU Gaara? Achei que você tivesse terminado com ele e, além do mais, porque eu iria com ele?

-O aviso foi dado, loira aguada. Se você for com o Gaara, vai se ver comigo!

E ela se afastou, rebolando igual a uma vaca leiteira. Será que ela pensa que é bonito rebolar desse jeito? Que idiota.

Tecnicamente, eu não estou preocupada com o que ela possa fazer comigo. Ela muge, mas não chifra.

Só estou pensando em como ela descobriu que eu e o Gaara estamos juntos. Porque, eu não contei pra ninguém sobre isso, mas e se o Gaara contou? E se ele anda contando vantagem sobre isso com os garotos de como ele conseguiu me pegar e ainda fica me enganando dizendo que gosta de mim e eu acredito?

Eu preciso falar com ele a respeito disso. Mas vai ter que ser depois da festa, pra não estragar o nosso clima de fuga por lá.

Olha vem vindo um bando de gente pra cá. Não vou ficar mais solitária. Uhu!

**A tarde, sem fazer nada, sentada na calçada da rua**

Nossa, a turma que estava vindo na minha direção na hora do intervalo (que por acaso era: Tenten, Temari, Sakura e Shikamaru) me contou o maior bafão!

Parece que o Naruto confessou que tem uma queda pela Hinata! Tem noção de que essa é uma das melhores notícias que eu tenho em pelo menos 10 anos?

Eu me lembro de quando eu conheci a Hinata. A gente tinha acho que 4 ou 5 anos. Um ano depois, com 6 anos a nossa turma de garotas começou a andar com a turma de meninos (tipo, isso porque a Temari é irmã do Gaara e ele e seus amiguinhos começaram a andar com a gente do nada).

A Hinata começou a gostar do Naruto, mas só as meninas sabiam disso. Os garotos só foram ficar espertos (menos o Naruto, claro) e perceber o que estava na cara quando a gente tinha 11 anos. E, por respeito a Hinata (engraçado, a Hinata é a única da nossa turma por quem os garotos tem respeito, porque será?), ninguém contou ao Naruto.

E, agora, do nada, ele começa a gostar dela? Gente, a Hina vai ficar super-feliz!

Agora pensando bem, eu comecei a lembrar de como era a nossa infância.  
Eu e a Sakura sempre fomos amigas, desde bebês. As nossas mães se conheceram numa aula de pré-natal e viraram amigas. Só que quando a gente conheceu o Sasuke, nós duas ficamos fascinadas com ele. Na verdade, todas as garotas de mochilinha rosa da nossa pré-escola eram fascinadas por ele. Sim, porque as de mochilinhas de outras cores eram menos pattys e mais inteligentes do que nós e percebiam que o Sasuke não valia a pena.

Nós brigávamos todo santo dia por causa dele. Agora é engraçado, mas naquela época a gente levava a sério.

OMG³! Como eu podia ser tão burra? Tudo bem que o Sasuke é super-bonito, mas eu não teria nada com ele nem a pau hoje em dia.

Mas voltando ao assunto da Hinata. Eu espero realmente que os dois dêem certo. Só quem é amiga da Hinata há muito tempo como eu sabe como era difícil ver a gente saindo com os garotos que gostávamos e ela sempre empacada. Não que ela não tenha namorado, mas ela sempre terminou rápido os namoros dela porque não era quem ela queria.

"I'm a Barbie Girl. In a Barbie world…!". Meu celular está tocando.

**Alguns minutos mais tarde, tentando achar uma roupa que não esteja suja para ir no shopping com a Sakura e a Tenten**

As meninas acabaram de me ligar me convidando pra ir no shopping com elas. A Tenten e a Sakura estão tentando bolar um plano pra unir o Naruto e a Hinata.

E eu vou ajudar. Mas antes eu tenho um problema mais urgente pra resolver. Nossa, eu tenho tantos problemas que até me dá coceira. É, eu tenho esse pequeno probleminha, quando eu fico atolada de coisas pra fazer, eu fico toda cheia de coceira. Parece até que eu estou com pulga, mas pra resolver é bem simples: basta anotar tudo o que eu tenho pra fazer em um papel que a coceira pára instantaneamente, mas tudo bem.

**Coisas pra fazer on**

**1-**Achar uma roupa descente pra ir ao shopping  
**2-**Achar um lugar onde eu possa comprar minha fantasia de diaba  
**3-**Ajudar o Naruto e a Hinata  
**4-**Respirar  
**5-**Comer  
**6-**Viver

**Coisas pra fazer off**

Vou me trocar. Depois eu conto como foi nosso "Plano de Ataque Cupido!".  
**  
Noite, deitada na cama com muito sono**

Nossa, foi ótimo hoje no shopping. Eu só me senti meio culpada de não ter convidado a Hinata pra ir com a gente. Ela gosta tanto de sair a tarde pra não ter que ficar sozinha em casa com a empregada.

Coitadinha. Mas foi por uma boa causa, nós combinamos que vamos fazer com que o Naruto peça pra sair com a Hinata. Só que aí entram os garotos, que vão tentar convencer ele de que ele gosta realmente da Hina.

Só estamos com um problema: o Neji não pode ficar sabendo de nada, porque ele tem muito ciúmes da Hinata. Ela é prima dele.

A Tenten está fazendo o máximo pra esconder isso dele, mas ela comentou que está bem difícil porque ele não pára de dizer que se o Naruto se atrever a encostar um dedo na Hinata ele mata o nosso amigo lorinho.

Sobre a minha fantasia já está tudo resolvido, eu comprei ela hoje no shopping. Achei uma linda que não parece de stripper igual da Sakura, mas também não parece de freira igual da Hinata. Tudo bem, a fantasia da Hinata não parece de freira, mas é mais coberta do que a minha.

Ela tem um vestido vermelho de paetês até a metade da coxa e um meião também vermelho que bate no joelho, um par de chifrinhos na cabeça e um rabinho colado no vestido.

É muito linda!!!

Absolutamente a minha cara. Eu, pelo menos, achei, mas as meninas ficaram me olhando com uma cara do tipo "Meu Deus, ela vai fantasiada de diabo! Alguém já viu alguma coisa mais idiota?".

Mas eu não estou nem aí, eu vou ficar com essa fantasia porque é fashion.  
Sabe, mudando completamente de assunto agora, enquanto nós esperávamos o garçom trazer nossos sucos, as meninas me interpelaram:

-Ino, conta aí pra gente. Você tá tendo alguma coisa com o Gaara? – a Tenten começou

-É! Tá o maior comentário na turma. – a Sakura complementou.

Nunca vi menina pra gostar mais de fofoca do que a Sakura. Teve uma vez que ela ficou três semanas sem falar comigo porque eu não contei pra ela que eu estava saindo com o vizinho dela, um tal de Kenji ou sei lá.

-Gente, que é isso? Eu não tenho nada com aquele ruivo irritante e grosso.

As duas deram risinhos maliciosos.

Devia ser proibido as pessoas darem risinhos ou olhares maliciosos. Isso é tão irritante! Tudo bem que todos na minha sala falam que eu sou a rainha dos risinhos e olhares maliciosos, mas isso não vem ao caso agora. Aliás, eu nem sou tão mente poluída assim! Tudo bem, eu sou sim, eu confesso. Mas esses risinhos e olhares maliciosos quando lançados contra mim me enojam.

-O comentário que rola por aí é de que ele é realmente grosso, Ino. – a Tenten falou.

-Cala a boca, Panda! – eu fiquei nervosinha. Também sou conhecida por ter pavio curto.

Ehem! Será que o Gaara realmente é assim? Eu nunca perguntei isso pra Sakura. Melhor não expor aqui os pensamentos que me vieram na cabeça naquela hora porque senão esse diário vai ficar muito hentai e proibido para menores de 18.

-Mas então, como você explica aquele comentário dele no MSN, hein?

-Ah, Sakura, você sabe como o Gaara é! Ele vive dando em cima de qualquer garota que ele vê na frente.

-Ele não dá em cima de mim! – a Tenten disse em protesto.

-Você tem o Neji, se ele der em cima de você ele é um homem morto!

Nós rimos, embora elas tenham tentado arrancar alguma coisa de mim por mais de meia hora e elas não pararam de encher o saco e ficar cantando:

"Ino e Gaara estão sentados na árvore se beijando...!!"

Chatas!

Melhor ir dormir e não pensar nisso.

**  
Sábado, 6 de setembro, totalmente acordada às 8h da manhã**

**Hoje:Festa!!!!**

Ai, que delícia chegou o tão esperado dia da festa a fantasia do clube. Eu vou começar a me arrumar a tarde quando eu e as meninas vamos na casa da Temari e depois vamos dormir lá depois da festa.

Eu tentei acordar mais tarde, como eu faço todo sábado, mas hoje eu simplesmente não consegui dormir mais e, pra não ter que ajudar minha mãe a limpar a casa, eu vou ficar escondida aqui no quarto fingindo que estou dormindo até umas nove da manhã que é quando eu geralmente saio para assistir Digimon na sala.

Sabe, eu adorei que a gente tenha combinado de ir na casa da Temari pra se arrumar, porque daí eu vou no mesmo carro que o Gaara pra festa.

É lógico que eu não vou poder dar bandeira na frente das meninas, mas tudo bem.

Na verdade, fui eu que sugeri de ir na casa da Tema. Ontem, as meninas começaram a passar um bilhete na sala de aula pra ver em que casa a gente ia.

A Sakura disse que na casa dela não ia poder ser porque a mãe dela ia passar o final de semana viajando com o Kakashi pras montanhas e ela não queria nenhuma zona na casa dela.

A casa da Hinata estava excluída naturalmente por motivos óbvios: o é muito severo e não ia permitir um bando de garotas gritonas e histéricas correndo pelo lindo piso da mansão dele.

A Tenten disse que poderia ser na casa dela, sem problemas, mas eu, querendo puxar a sardinha pro meu lado disse que a casa dela é muito pequena e que a mãe dela ia ficar brava por ter que aturar as meninas gritando, já que ela sofre de enxaqueca.

Aí, na minha casa eu disse que podia ser, sem problema nenhum, mas logo depois eu inventei que minha mãe estava muito irritada nos últimos dias, excluindo essa possibilidade.

A Temari ficou super-feliz quando nós dissemos que a única casa que sobrou era a dela. A Temari, com certeza, adora um bagunça.

Puxa, minha mãe sempre quer que eu durma até mais tarde, mas como ela espera que eu faça isso se ela deixa o som no último ouvindo a trilha sonora da novela Mulheres Apaixonadas (N/A: Será que pega Globo Internacional no Japão?)? Aliás, eu e os vizinhos vamos fazer um abaixo-assinado pedindo a destruição desse CD da minha mãe. Ela simplesmente não pára de ouvir ele desde que essa novela começou a passar de novo no "Vale a Pena Ver de Novo". Ela nunca está em casa, mas deixa a TV gravando pra ela assistir depois. Nossa, eu me lembro de quando essa novela passava à noite. Eu e minha mãe choramos tanto quando aquela mulher morreu com um tiro no final da novela...como era mesmo o nome dela? Esquece!

Bom, mas voltando, eu acho que já está na hora de levantar, né? Pretendo começar meu dia bem, porque hoje nada pode dar errado! Vou começar com um café da manhã bem saudável: suco de maracujá (meu favorito!), iogurte de mel e algumas torradas com manteiga.

Bom dia, diário!

**Depois do almoço, sentada na mesa da cozinha esperando dar 14h pra ir pra casa da Temari**

Contagem regressiva pra ir pra casa da Tema. Faltam 15 minutos.

Ai, que ansiedade! Ótimo, faltam 13 minutos. Vou saindo já, andando bem devagar, ouvindo uma música no meu mp5...

**Domingo, 7h da manhã milagrosamente acordada depois de ter ido dormir às 2 da madruga**

Nossa, a festa foi ótima ontem! Ou hoje, tanto faz, eu já disse que eu não ligo tanto pra essas regras.

Agora, as meninas estão dormindo a sono solto aqui do meu lado. A Tenten está com um sorrisinho na cara e não pára de murmurar e gemer o nome do Neji. Eu, hein!

Tenho que começar do começo, né?

Bom, ontem eu cheguei na casa da casa da Temari eram 13:50h. Eu não agüentei esperar e vim praticamente correndo. É, eu sei, eu sou um pouquinho ansiosa. Esse o lado ruim de ter três inners, elas praticamente comandam a minha vida com suas personalidades deturpadas. Eu já contei delas aqui? Bom, um dia eu conto, então.

OMG³! Agora é a Temari que está murmurando. OMG³! Eu tenho amigas muito pervertidas. E depois eu é que sou a tarada da turma! (N/A: Você, Ino? A tarada da turma? Quem te falou isso? Isso é calúnia, intriga da oposição! Talvez estejam te confundindo com a autora dessa fic...).

Então, voltando à narrativa.

Eu cheguei na casa da Temari e ela ainda estava tomando banho. Adivinha quem atendeu a porta?

-Oi, Gaara! A Temari tá aí?

-Ela tá tomando banho, Ino. O que você tá fazendo aqui?

-Ah, eu e as meninas vamos nos arrumar pra festa aqui.

-Entra. Quer aproveitar que a Castigo do Inferno Ambulante está tomando banho e namorar um pouquinho?

Eu entrei e ele me agarrou pela cintura. Eu fui levada até o sofá da sala e nós ficamos nos beijando até que eu ouvi "alguém" descendo as escadas. Vamos dizer que a Temari não é muito discreta pra nada, não é mesmo?

-GAARA, SEU DESMIOLADO, VOCÊ DEIXOU A SUA TOALHA DE BANHO DOS POWER RANGERS LARGADA NO CHÃO DO CORREDOR, VAI BUSCAR, RETARDADO! E EU OUVI A CAMPAINHA TOCANDO...QUEM ERA?

Desculpe. Eu ouvi direito? Toalha de banho dos Power Rangers? Ai, que kawaii, mas eu não posso falar nada. Eu tenho uma da Barbie e uma do Ursinho Pooh.

Eu me afastei porque, supostamente, eu e o Gaara nos odiamos e não podemos ter conversas amigáveis. O problema é que nós nos excedemos um pouco e minha cara e a dele estavam inteiras borradas de batom e a camisa dele estava aberta até a metade.

-Oi, Ino! Era você, então? – aí ela estacou ao ver nosso estado - O que aconteceu por aqui? Passou um furacão, foi?

Então, ela fez uma careta de compreensão e um sorrisinho malicioso e saiu da sala, sem dar satisfações.

Eu subi atrás dela e a encontrei no quarto arrumando uns CD's que estavam fora do lugar.

-Eu não vou interromper. Pode voltar lá!

-Ah, Temari, você acha mesmo que eu ia ter alguma coisa com aquela criatura amável que você chama de irmão? Nem pensar!

-E o que foi aquilo que eu vi lá na sala? Olha a sua cara, Ino, você está borrada de batom até no nariz! Acha mesmo que eu vou acreditar que vocês estavam só conversando e que seu batom favorito foi parar na boca do Gaara por engano? Ou que sua mão acidentalmente caiu sobre a camisa dele e a abriu sem querer? – ela falou, dando uma risadinha.

-Eu posso explicar! Eu estava lá, de boa, na minha e ele veio me irritando como sempre. E nós começamos a discutir. Então, eu fiquei com muita raiva e fui bater nele. Só que aí eu, sem querer, acabei passando a boca na dele enquanto eu o socava. Só isso!

Ela riu com vontade, até se deitando na cama pra rir mais. Sabe, eu acho que dessa vez eu superei até mesmo a Sakura em matéria de desculpas esfarrapadas.

-Ino, quando você está brigando sua boca não roça sem querer na do seu adversário. Se fosse assim eu já teria beijado metade da população feminina da escola e isso é muito nojento! Fala sério, vai, vocês estavam ou não se beijando?

-Tudo bem, eu confesso...

-Ahá! Eu sabia!

-Calma, deixa eu explicar! Mas foi no calor da briga, eu cheguei perto dele e os hormônios de adolescentes dos dois falaram mais alto que nossa razão, mas foi só isso, eu não tenho nada com ele!

-UI! No calor da briga! Ah, foi tipo naqueles filmes ou nas novelas das 8 que passam as 9! Quando um casal briga muito quer dizer que eles se amam e quando eles vão brigar eles acabam se beijando! Que lindo! Vocês foram feitos um para o outro, Ino, pode casar com o meu irmão. Eu adoraria ter você como cunhada!

-Obrigada pela consideração, Temari, mas eu não pretendo ser sua cunhada nem morta! – quando eu falei isso, eu estava com os dedos cruzados nas costas.

Ela ia responder alguma coisa que eu tenho certeza de que eu não ia gostar porque ia ferir minha dignidade, quando a campainha tocou.

-Acho melhor eu ir descer pra ver quem é – e, dizendo isto, ela saiu do quarto e eu fiquei lá esperando.

Alguns minutos depois eu escutei os gritos de uma pessoa escandalosa chegando. Então, com certeza não era a Hinata.

-Temari!!!

Ah, era a Tenten.

-Nossa! Que saudades, linda! Eu fui a primeira a chegar?

-Não, a Ino está lá em cima. Ela chegou já faz uns 20 minutos.

Então, as duas subiram as escadas e uma meia hora depois a Sakura chegou de carro com a Hinata.

Sério. Essas duas precisam rever seus valores. Quero dizer, todo mundo sabe que é deseducado chegar atrasada nos lugares. Tudo bem que aqui não é nenhum Congresso ou coquetel com hora marcada, mas elas bem que podiam respeitar as regras de etiqueta, né?

-Nossa, testuda, só dá você chegando atrasada meia hora! – eu disse quando ela atravessou a porta do quaro da Temari e eu estava deitada de ponta cabeça na cama.

-Ei, eu chegue junto com a Hinata!

-Ah, não vem, não, que a culpa foi sua de a gente chegar atrasada, Saa-chan. – a Hinata disse, parecendo super-envergonhada de ter enfrentado alguém.

-Ah, eu preciso de um tempo pra arrumar meu lindo cabelinho cor-de-rosa.

-Tudo bem, meninas. Sem discussão, por favor. Precisamos fazer um cronograma do que vamos fazer a tarde toda e então... – a Tenten começou a falar.

A porta foi aberta com um barulho tão grande que eu achei que o mundo estivesse caindo na minha linda cabecinha loira. Mas não.

Era o Gaara.

E a Temari não gostou nada dele ter aberto a porta sem bater. Todos nós colocamos o dedo nos ouvidos porque a voz da Temari é potente, até mais do que a minha se for ver. Deve ter mais decibéis nos gritos dela do que num show do Slipknot.

-GAARA, QUANTAS VEZES EU JÁ TE DISSE PRA BATER NA PORTA ANTES DE ENTRAR? E SE EU OU UMA DAS MENINAS ESTIVESSE PELADA, SEU DEPRAVADO, SEM-NOÇÃO, PERVERTIDO SEM ESCRÚPULOS!

-Calma, maninha esquentada! Eu só vim te avisar de que aquela gosma verde que você deixou em cima da pia ainda tá lá e é melhor você tirar logo porque hoje é meu dia de lavar louça e eu não vou ficar aturando meleca de nariz com açúcar do meu lado enquanto eu estiver fazendo meus deveres de adolescente bem-comportado. E, além do mais, eu não sei porque todo esse stress por causa da porta. Você age como se eu nunca tivesse visto uma garota sem roupa na minha frente. E duas das garotas que estão nesse quarto eu já vi pelada, então não esquenta, falou?

E, dizendo isso, o Gaara simplesmente saiu sem dizer mais nada. A Temari ficou por alguns segundos com a boca aberta como um peixe fora d'água.

Depois de decorridos alguns minutos, eu vi que a Tenten, a Temari e a Hinata (que, por sinal, estava muito vermelha, como em 86% do tempo) olhavam em volta pra saber quem dali o Gaara já tinha visto sem roupa.

Era certo que uma delas era a Temari afinal, os dois são irmãos e de acordo com ela, os dois e o Kankurou nadavam pelados na piscina de plástico (todo mundo já nadou pelado na piscina de plástico, quando era criança, portanto não discrimine).

Eu tinha a certeza de que a segunda pessoa era ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que a Sakura, porque eu _ainda_ não cheguei a esse ponto com ele. Sim, a minha linda amiga testuda descendente de flamingos já dormiu com o meu namorado, afinal, ele era namorado dela há um ano, mais ou menos.

Mas as outras garotas nunca souberam a que extremos o namoro da Sakura tinha chegado, eu era a única que sabia.

-Gente, desculpa ser meio indiscreta, mas a gente é amiga há um bom tempo e...temos autoridade, digamos assim, pra ter intimidade umas com as outras. – a Temari começou – Então, quem aqui foi pra cama com o meu irmão?

De boa, eu não sei porque, mas quando a Temari terminou de dizer isso, ela, a Tenten e a Hinata me encararam como se nunca tivessem me visto antes. Talvez elas esperassem que eu dissesse que tinha sido eu.

-Ahn, gente...fui eu. – a Sakura falou super-tímida e corada até a raíz dos cabelos rosa patty.

As três desinformadas olharam pra Sakura como se ela fosse um ET cor-de-rosa (ah, esqueci que ela é!).

-Tá me zoando, né? Nossa, tô bege! Eu achei que você não tivesse chegado a esse ponto com aquela criatura adorável que eu chamo de irmão.

-Sabe, quando o Gaara disse que ele tinha visto uma de nós sem roupa, de boa, Ino, eu pensei que fosse você! – a Tenten disse, sem rodeios.

-E porque eu?

-Ah, sei lá, mas é que rola um climinha entre você e o Gaara ou vai dizer que não?

-Não mesmo! – eu protestei.

A Temari caiu na gargalhada e disse:

-Não? E aquilo que eu vi hoje lá na sala foi o quê?

-Ino, o que você fez hoje na sala com o Gaara? – a Hinata se surpreendeu.

-Calma, Hina, não é nada do que você está pensando com essa sua mente de falsa santinha poluída. Eu só...

-Ela só estava de agarração com meu irmão lá na sala enquanto eu tomava banho. Eu cheguei na sala e vi o Gaara quase sem camisa e os dois cheios de batom na cara.

-UI!

OMG³!

Esse "UI!" é uma expressão muito usada na minha turma para indicar algo pornográfico ou suspeito e eu não gosto nada quando ele feito pra mim e principalmente quando ele é feito em grupo, como foi o caso. Tem noção de que as quatro falaram isso ao mesmo tempo?

Psh.

-Bom, mas eu vou buscar a tal "gosma verde" ou "meleca de nariz com açúcar" lá em baixo pra gente passar no cabelo. Esperem um pouco.

Alguns minutos depois nós escutamos a voz suave e calma da Temari sussurrando lá em baixo:

-GAARA, SEU DESMIOLADO! RUIVO OXIGENADO COM MINHOCA NA CABEÇA! QUEM TE DEU PERMISSÃO PRA JOGAR MEU CREME DE CABELO EMBORA? EU VOU TE MATAR!!! CASTIGO DO INFERNO, ENCARNAÇÃO DO DIABO MISTURADO COM ANTA PATAGÔNIGA, VOLTA JÁ AQUI!

Depois de todos tranqüilizarem a Temari de que nós podíamos ficar bem sem o creme de abacate dela nós resolvemos, finalmente, começarmos a nos arrumar.

Nós fizemos todo tipo de tratamento de beleza conhecido, sem mais problemas.

Bom, a não ser que se conte como problema a Tenten ter queimado um pedaço do cabelo da Temari.

Foi mais ou menos assim. A Tenten estava fazendo escova no cabelo da Temari e daí, do nada, o celular dela toca. Eu, a Sakura e a Hinata estávamos muito ocupadas fazendo nossos próprios cabelos pra prestar atenção no que as outras estavam aprontando.

Era o Neji no celular. Eles ficaram falando durante um tempão no telefone enquanto a Tenten fazia escova na Temari até que o celular caiu no chão e só dá a Tenten gritando super-histérica:

-AH, MEU DEUS! TEMARI, A PONTA DO SEU CABELO ESTÁ PEGANDO FOGOOO!!!!

Todas nós nos voltamos pra olhar, assustadas, mas a Tenten já tinha apagado o fogo com uma toalha de banho. Só que, na ponta do cabelo loiro dela, tinha um pedaço chamuscado. Não era um graaande pedaço, mas não dava pra ficar daquele jeito.

-Ai, me desculpe, Tema!

-Ai, meu cabelo! O que você fez, Tenten, sua louca!?

Eu, que sou boa com cabelos, me ofereci pra ajudar.

-Tema, eu acho que dá pra gente dar um jeito, mas vai ter que cortar esse pedaço fora...

-Cortar?! Você tá louca, Ino?? Como eu vou sair na rua com um pedaço do meu cabelo faltando?

Depois de eu convencer a Temari de que não ia ficar tão estranho assim, nem ia dar pra notar porque o cabelo dela é meio armado, ela me deixou cortar aquela mecha fora.

Depois disso não ocorreu mais confusão nenhuma. Ainda bem. Mas foi uma média boa em relação a média das outras festas que a gente se arrumou juntas.

Teve uma em que a Sakura derrubou o secador de cabelo dentro do vaso sanitário. Foi bem nojento ter que tirar ele de lá depois, mas tudo bem. E teve aquela outra vez (mas a gente era bem novinha, tem que dar um desconto) em que a Hinata derrubou todo creme de cabelo em cima da minha cama. Tudo bem, eu nem gostava daquela colcha mesmo.

A festa estava marcada pras 9 da noite e quando fosse 8h a gente já queria estar pronta.

É óbvio que isso não foi possível, mesmo começando a arrumação as 6h.

Mas, no final, tudo deu certo e ficamos mais ou menos assim:

**Temari:** fantasia de mulher-gata (olha aí, outra que gosta de parecer stripper)  
**Tenten:** fantasia de líder de torcida (ainda bem que essa é descente)  
**Sakura:** fantasia de gata (essa daí eu já citei como é. Sem comentários)  
**Hinata:** uma fantasia ultra-super-fofa de Sakura Card Captors (ela ficou fofa demais!!!)  
**Eu:** fantasia já mencionada de diaba

Tem noção de que o Gaara foi dirigindo um carro com cinco garotas gritonas e histéricas?

Coitadinho do meu namorado.

Opa! As meninas estão acordando. Melhor parar de escrever. Depois eu conto como foi a festa.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

N/A: E aí, gostaram??

Não se eskeçam de comentar elogiando ou xingando...pq, já sabem eu sobrevivo de comentários e não estou afim de fazer dieta!!


	5. Os canivetes que uma festa pode trazer

"**Escondido" – Diário de uma loira**

**By Carlinha-chan *~**

**Capítulo 5 – Os canivetes que uma festa pode trazer**

**N/A:** E aqui estou eu de novo com mais um capítulo da fic. Espero que gostem desse aqui. Ele não é muito divertido, mas é bem legalzinho em matéria de acontecimentos, ele tem muita ação!

Queria agradecer de novo a Elisa, que é minha inspiração pra escrever essa fic. Porque, se não fosse por ela, eu não teria passado do primeiro capítulo.

Sem esquecer de agradecer a Carime também, que adora essa fic e que com certeza vai ficar muito brava comigo por eu ter xingado a Sakura e feito ela pagar tanto mico nessa fic, mas tudo bem.

Agora, vamos a fic!

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence, porque se pertencesse, o Neji iria dançar funk.

-

-

-

**Um minuto mais tarde, no mesmo lugar**

Tudo bem. Era um alarme falso. Acabei de descobrir que a Sakura é sonâmbula. Aquela descendente de flamingo ambulante se sentou na cama e começou a falar coisas incompreensíveis do nada!

Mas voltando. Chagamos na festa e não tinha praticamente ninguém lá. Na hora eu pensei: "Nossa, isso aqui vai estar uma bosta!". Mas as meninas me chamaram pra um canto em que elas tinham visto os garotos.

Ou, pelo menos, foi isso que elas pensaram. Tinha um cara de cabelo meio desarrumado e preto de costas pra entrada do clube e a Sakura pensou que fosse aquela criatura amável que ela chama de namorado.

Mas não era.

-Sasuke! – ela disse, pulando nas costas do garoto. O coitado não era tão forte quanto o Sasuke pra agüentar aquela mula pink nas costas e despencaram os dois no meio de todo mundo. Não é exagero dizer que naquela hora a música parou de tocar pra ver os dois dementes no chão do clube, porque o DJ estava ao lado do acontecido e parou a festa toda só pra dar risada da garota que caiu.

Que mico!

Depois da Sakura ter pedido desculpas pro cara e sair super-vermelha de lá, nós fomos procurar os garotos que, por acaso, estavam rachando de rir (acredite se quiser, até mesmo o Sasuke e o Gaara!) da cara da nossa amiga rosadinha.

-Calem a boca! Já paguei mico demais por uma noite.

-Nossa, Sakura, você bem que podia prestar mais atenção se é seu namorado ou não antes de sair agarrando qualquer um. – eu comentei, ao que Sasuke e Sakura fizeram caras de emburrados pra mim e eu achei melhor parar.

Ficamos conversando por um tempo, mas estava meio difícil porque a música estava alta demais. E eu, de boa, ficava pensando quando aquela turma ia sair dali pra mim poder ficar sozinha com o Gaara. Umas duas vezes eu lancei olhares exasperados pra ele, ao que ele me retribuiu com um acenar de ombros que dizia "O que eu posso fazer se tenho amigos retardados que vem em uma festa para não dançar?"

Até que passou uma garota muito bonita perto da gente. Uma ruiva de cabelo liso, que estava fantasiada de fada. Os garotos deram uma boa olhada pra ela e o Neji fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça.

-Vai atrás dela, Gaara! Você tá solteiro e ela tá dando sopa.

Ops! Primeira regra do deturpado universo masculino: nunca recuse uma garota bonita quando você está solteiro. Pegue todas!

Ou seja, se o Gaara recusasse a garota, ele seria taxado de bicha pelos amigos. Mas, por outro lado, se ele fosse atrás da menina ele perderia a namorada. O que fazer? De um lado sua masculinidade e de outro, sua namorada.

Por um momento, Gaara pareceu ficar indeciso, lançando olhares inquisitivos pra mim, mas depois ele olhou diretamente pra mim e disse, em voz alta:

-Neji, eu já peguei essa daí e ela não é de nada. Tem um mal hálito horrível. Mas, sabe, eu fiz um aposta com a loirinha irritante aqui e ela perdeu, ela vai ter que dançar comigo, não é, Ino?

-É...- eu fingi cara de aborrecida.

Ele pegou na minha mão e saiu andando pelo meio das pessoas até chegar num canto do salão de festas do clube que é conhecido pelos casaisinhos de plantão.

-E aí? Vai preferir dançar ou ficar por aqui comigo?

-Ah, Gaara, eu queria dançar um pouco! Você sabe como eu amo dançar!

Nós dois ficamos na pista e dançamos umas 3 músicas até que cansamos.

-Ei, que tal ir lá fora tomar um ar?

O legal desse clube é que ele tem uma espécie de pracinha embutida ao lado do salão, e que é muito bonita.

Lá na praça eu comecei a sentir que estava sendo observada. Da última vez que eu tive esse sentimento, ele se provou correto, por isso eu comecei a prestar bem atenção a minha volta, mas a praça aparentava estar vazia, a não ser por um casal que não se desgrudava de jeito nenhum.

Pareci que um ai engolir o rosto do outro! O garoto, que era loiro, parecia ter uma emergência em beijar a moreninha como se não ficasse com uma garota há anos, mas tudo bem.

Até que eu e o Gaara achamos um banco em baixo de um carvalho pequeno. Quando íamos nos sentar, eu ouvi uma risadinha debochada.

A Matsuri estava saindo de trás do carvalho com uma expressão de louca na cara. Não que ela não tenha sempre uma cara de louca varrida, mas é que essa estava pior ainda.

E ela parecia estar meio bêbada. Será que ela além de vadia e louca ainda por cima é alcoólatra?

-Perdeu a noção do perigo, foi, Yamanaka?

-O que é que você quer, Matsuri? Eu já não te disse pra me deixar em paz?

-E eu disse pra você não encostar nem um dedo no MEU Gaara! – ela disse, apontando pro meu ruivinho.

Eu ia responder pra ela, mas o Gaara, que estava quieto desde que viu a Matsuvaca saindo de trás da árvore, resolveu se manifestar. Ele deu uma gargalhada e disse:

-SEU, Matsuri? Acho que já faz um certo tempo que eu não posso ser chamado de seu, graças a Deus. Vê se desinfeta, garota.

Ela lançou um olhar alucinado pra ele (sério, aquilo me deu medo!) e praticamente pulou no pescoço dele. No começo, eu achei que ela só ia abraçá-lo e dizer que o amava, volta pra mim, essas coisas, mas depois eu percebi que ela tinha um canivete na mão. E esse canivete estava posicionado bem em cima da jugular do Gaara

-Ou você volta a namorar comigo ou corto sua garganta agora. Ou é meu ou não é de ninguém! E você, sai daqui agora, Yamanaka ou...eu corto sua garganta também!

-Matsuri, você está bêbada, não tem noção do que fala. – ele tentou dar uma de corajoso, mas mesmo assim dava pra ver que ele estava com um pouco de medo.

O Gaara me olhou e disse, sem emitir som, para que eu fugisse. Mas eu já tinha todo um plano na cabeça. Eu diria que ia embora e sairia por trás dela e quando a louca não estivesse mais olhando, eu daria uma paulada na cabeça dela e ela desmaiaria e depois eu e o Gaara iríamos fugir e viver felizes pra sempre no castelo de diamante da Barbie.

Contanto que eu achasse um pau no chão, lógico.

OMG³! Olhando agora, o meu plano não passava de algo infantil que só daria certo nos filmes de Hollywood.

Ou nos filmes da Barbie.

-Tudo bem, eu vou embora! Pode ficar com o Gaara só pra você, eu nem gostava dele mesmo! – eu disse, saindo pelo lado dela. – O Gaara não serve pra nada, é um inútil igual a você. Vocês dois se combinam. – eu quis fazer o serviço bem feito, ou ela pensaria que eu estava desistindo muito fácil e eu detesto que me chamem de fraca.

Mas as minhas últimas palavras pareceram despertar uma fúria louca dentro dela e a Matsuri largou o Gaara e numa fração de segundos ela estava segurando um pedaço do meu cabelo nas mãos e cortou metade fora com o canivete.

Tudo bem. Não era um pedaço tão grande de cabelo, era mais ou menos da largura da mecha que eu largo solta quando faço rabo-de-cavalo, mas ela mexeu com o meu cabelo. E quem me conhece sabe que isso não é bom. Nada bom.

-Agora você passou dos limites, garota. Passou MUITO dos limites!

Eu pulei no pescoço dela e nem me importei dela estar segurando um canivete. Era uma coisa tipo...ela cortou meu cabelo, vai ter que pagar.

Começamos a brigar. Era briga de garota, mesmo, onde só tem puxão de cabelo, tapa na cara, arranhada e mordida (N/A: Minha especialidade...). O Gaara tentou separar nós duas, mas todas as vezes que ele me segurava longe da Matsuri ela vinha me arranhando e eu me soltava dele pra voltar a brigar.

Sorte do Gaara que nessa hora a gente estava gritando tanto que o casalzinho que estava se beijando ali por perto veio ver o que tinha acontecido.

E esse casalzinho era (babem!) Naruto e Hinata!

-Ino-chan! O que está acontecendo?! – o Naruto exclamou.

-Naruto, segura aquela louca da Matsuri! – o Gaara gritou.

Então, depois de terem conseguido separar nós duas, o Naruto foi chamar o segurança da festa, que expulsou a Matsuri (tudo bem, eu disse que ela estava armada e ele nem cogitou em me mandar pra fora também por estar metida em uma briga).

-O que foi isso, Ino-chan?

-Ah, Hinata, aquela vaca da Matsuri cortou um pedaço do meu cabelo!

-Você fez todo esse barraco por causa de uma mecha de cabelo, Ino? Sua loira barraqueira! – ela brincou.

Sabe, a Hinata pode ser tímida, mas ela não é nada burra. Ela percebeu as circunstâncias em que ela nos encontrou e as achou estranhas. Muito estranhas.

-Sabe, uma coisa me deixou intrigada, Ino.

-O que? – eu perguntei, apesar de já saber o que viria em seguida. E eu não tinha a menor idéia do que ia responder.

-Porque você e o Gaara estavam aqui fora sozinhos?

O Naruto pode ser meio retardado, mas ele é muito safado. E sua mente voou para muito além da mente da Hinata.

-Olha o Gaara! Tá com tudo, hein? Não agüentou nem chegar num motel!

-Naruto-kun! – Hinata o repreendeu.

-Cala a boca, baka hentai! Não é nada disso que você está pensando! – o Gaara reclamou.

O Naruto ficou quietinho, com medo do Gaara. Por isso é que é bom ter um namorado meio psicopata. Todo mundo tem medo dele.

-É só que o Gaara me ouviu gritar e ele...

-Não é nada disso também. – ele suspirou bem fundo. Será que ele vai mesmo fazer o que eu acho que vai? – É que eu e a Ino estamos namorando.

-Ai, que lindo, Ino-chan! Porque você não me contou?

-Ahn...eu só não...ah, é uma coisa meio nova, Hina.

-Nossa, mas aquela Matsuri é uma louca, né? Sei lá, essa coisa de canivete... – o Naruto disse.

-Vamos entrar? Já está começando a ficar frio aqui fora.

Enquanto nós quatro entrávamos de volta no salão eu ia perguntando pra Hinata como ela e o Naruto tinham acabado daquele jeito, se agarrando lá fora igual a dois loucos. E se o Neji descobrisse?

-Acredita que ele chegou do nada pra mim e pediu pra ficar comigo? – ela me disse, radiante.

-Não! Sério!? – eu respondi.

Tudo bem, eu fui falsa. Eu sabia que uma hora ou outra o Naruto ia pedir pra ficar com a Hinata. Fui eu e as meninas que planejamos isso. Mas a Hinata não precisa saber desses pequenos detalhes insignificantes.

Quando entramos no salão, eu vi o Neji vindo em nossa direção, de mãos dadas com a Tenten. Na hora, eu me alarmei. Ele não parecia nada feliz.

-Hinata, onde você estava?

-Eu estava lá fora com a Ino. – ela disse.

Quando a Hinata falou isso eu me espantei seriamente. A Hinata enfrentou o Neji sem gaguejar?

Onde está aquela menininha tímida que eu tinha que defender a pancadas quando zoavam com ela?

-E com os garotos? – Neji arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-Calma aí, Neji. Fica tranqüilo, cara. – o Gaara veio nos socorrer. – Eu te juro que não aconteceu nada com a Hinata. Eu estou namorando com a Ino e ela foi dar um passeio com a gente lá fora, só isso.

Para qualquer pessoa normal, isso deveria bastar, mas o Neji além de ser ciumento, ainda é bem esperto e percebeu o que o Gaara estava tentando esconder.

-Mas e o Naruto? Ele simplesmente quis segurar vela ao invés de sair com um monte de garotas como ele sempre faz?

-Neji, nó precisamos conversar. – o Naruto se pronunciou. – Eu...bem, que queria te pedir uma coisa...

-Naruto, depois você pede o que quer que for...agora eu estou conversando.

Tudo bem, o Neji não é _tão_ esperto assim.

-Eu queria pedir a Hinata em namoro. Eu sei que você é só o primo dela, mas eu prefiro fazer isso com o seu consentimento.

Ai, gente, que lindo! O Naruto não é muito fofo? Se eu não gostasse do Gaara, eu roubava ele da Hinata! (N/A: Eu também, Ino-chan, eu também!)

O Neji pareceu ficar meio sem reação, como se ele não esperasse que o Naruto fosse ter coragem suficiente pra enfrentá-lo. Ele parecia estar em uma luta interna entre bater no amigo ou deixar a prima querida dele fazer o que quer que fosse com o Naruto.

Ele pareceu decidir por um meio termo entre os dois.

-Tudo bem. Eu deixo...

A Hinata, que estava nervosa e praticamente roendo as unhas de ansiedade, abriu um sorriso enorme. Mas é claro que o Neji não ia deixar barato.

-...mas, com algumas condições.

A Tenten, que torcia pela Hinata e que tinha autoridade sobre o Neji, decidiu intervir.

-Ah, Neji, coitados! Se a gente pode namorar porque eles não podem?

-Porque ela é minha prima e eu não vou deixar qualquer baka atrapalhar a vida dela, Tenten! E vai ter condições, sim. Em primeiro, o Naruto vai ter que ter o maior respeito com a Hinata.

-Eu não vou fazer nada que ela não queira. – o lorinho anunciou e o Neji consentiu com a cabeça.

Gente, esse Neji é muito exigente.

Mas, sabe, eu achei bem inteligente da parte do Naruto (ainda mais vindo dele!) ele ter falado isso. Ainda bem que o Neji não entendeu o duplo sentido da coisa. Ele até apoiou!

Porque, pensando bem, ele disse que não ia fazer nada que a Hinata não queira. Mas, se ela quiser, então está liberado? _Qualquer coisa?_

Naruto safado!

-Mas, se algum dia eu souber que você magoou a Hinata... – o Neji levantou os punhos ameaçadoramente.

Todos sabemos que o Neji é forte. Todo mundo morre de medo do Neji. O cara já mandou uns dois pro hospital por ter mexido com a Hinata! O último foi há uns dois anos. Ele tinha dado em cima da Hina e o Neji viu. O carinha foi pro hospital quase em coma e o Neji ficou três dias suspenso da escola.

Depois de um tempo em que ficamos em silêncio, sentados no balcão do bar foi que a Tenten foi perceber um detalhe da conversa que ela deixou passar despercebido na hora e que agora tinha voltado na sua mente.

-Ino! Vem comigo no banheiro agora! E você, Hinata, vem junto!

Ela me segurou pela mão e saiu me puxando e eu levei a Hinata junto. Coitada, eu quase quebrei o pescoço dela.

-Porque as garotas nunca vão sozinhas ao banheiro? – eu ouvi o Gaara comentando, aborrecido.

-O porquê você nunca vai saber, amor!

Dentro do banheiro a Tenten me interpelou com uma cara ameaçadora. Namorar o Neji não está fazendo bem pra ela, seriamente, está deixando ela muito violenta.

-Eu ouvi direito o que o Gaara falou?

Eu sabia do que ela estava falando, mas eu resolvi que me fazer de desentendida, era melhor.

-Sobre o que?

-Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando, Ino, não se faça de desentendida. Ou será que o que ele falou foi só pra despistar o Neji?

-Ah, aquilo! É...verdade.

-Nossa, sua vadia, você nem me conta! – ela fez cara de emburrada – Tudo bem, deixa você! Não me olha mais na cara!

Ela virou de costas pra mim. Mas do jeito que eu conheço a Tenten eu sabia que ela não ia agüentar mais do que meio minuto sem saber das fofocas. Eu olhei pra Hinata e nós contamos os segundos só movendo os lábios.

Ela virou depois de 11 segundos.

-Ai, me conta, desde quando vocês estão juntos?

-Acho que desde quarta-feira, não lembro direito...

-Nossa, você está há quase uma semana namorando um cara que, por acaso, é irmão de uma das suas melhores amigas e você não conta nada pra gente? – a Hinata se indignou.

-Ai, gente, eu não podia contar pra ninguém. Vocês viram o que a Matsuvaca, ops, a Matsuri fez sem a gente ter divulgado a notícia. Imagina o que ela teria feito se todos estivessem sabendo? Ela iria me jogar da janela e me chamar de Isabella!

-O que a Matsuri fez?

-Nossa, esqueci que a Tenten não tá sabendo!

E, depois de eu e a Hinata termos explicado pra Tenten o que a Matsuri tinha feito, elas acharam que nós devíamos chamar a Temari e a Sakura pra uma reunião de emergência no banheiro. Eu achei meio desnecessário, mas elas disseram que quando uma amiga começa a namorar com um dos caras mais gatos da escola isso merece ser espalhado o mais rápido possível. Ainda mais quando duas das amigas começam a namorar com dois dos caras mais gatos da escola.

-Ah, é? – eu disse quando a Tenten expressou essa opinião. – Então porque você não fez uma reunião de emergência pra contar que você estava namorando com o Neji? Hein?

-Isso não vem ao caso agora, Ino. E pra você, Hinata, não adianta me olhar com essa carinha ameaçadora de santinha do pau oco!

Então nós fomos chamar as garotas. O Shikamaru comentou que os garotos estavam meio irritados porque nós fugimos pro banheiro e deixamos eles lá e que o Gaara mandou dizer que se eu demorasse muito ele ia me trocar pela primeira bonitinha que passasse.

Eu ia deixar ele esperando, só pra ele perceber que era eu quem mandava no namoro, mas eu resolvi cuidar do que é meu. Mesmo porque ele não ia ter coragem de me trocar por ninguém. Modéstia a parte, eu sou o sonho de consumo de qualquer garoto da escola e ele não ia conseguir ninguém que chegue nem aos meus pés.

-Vai me trocar por outra, vai, Gaara?

-Não, amor, eu só estava brincando! – ele disse, com uma cara de medo pra mim.

O Sasuke, que já tinha sido informado da nossa atual situação, disse, rindo:

-Ih, o Gaara tá de coleira. Amigo, já eram os seus dias de pegador, porque essa aí não vai dar sossego.

-Não fala nada não, ô, Emo! A sua namoradinha também tá de olho! – eu desdenhei, com as mãos na cintura.

O Neji, o Naruto e o Shika riram da cara dos dois, mas é lógico que o Sasuke não ia deixar barato.

-É, o Neji também não pode falar muita coisa. A Tenten manda e desmanda nele. Se duvidar, ela escolhe até a cor da cueca do sujeito.

-É lógico! Sou eu que vou ver mesmo. – a Tenten disse.

OMG³! Como minhas amigas andam assanhadas.

-Não me diz que você realmente escolheu a cor da cueca do Neji, né, Tenten?

Todo mundo riu de mim. Pessoas injustas!

-Só podia ser a loira burra problemática, mesmo, pra levar tudo ao pé da letra!

Adivinhem quem falou isso? Shikamaru lógico.

-Eu achei que eu fosse a loira burra problemática, Shika. – Temari falou, com um leve tom de ciúmes na voz.

-Desculpe, amor, você é sim.

-Olha lá, o Shika, nem adianta reclamar porque você tá encoleirado também. – o Gaara caçoou. – E o pior, é pela retardada da minha irmã. Não sei como você agüenta essa daí o tempo todo, cara.

-Meninas! Reunião de emergência no banheiro! – a Tenten exclamou.

Droga! Eu achei que ela tivesse esquecido dessa idéia. Mas a Tenten é muito persistente. Eu disse que namorar o Neji não está fazendo bem pra ela.

No banheiro...

-Ino, você está namorando o Gaara e nem me conta! Nossa, sua vaca. Eu achei que eu merecesse mais confiança, mas não...Deixa você!

-Meu irmão! Que mau gosto, Ino! Ah, mas então eu descobri a razão de você estar se agarrando com ele na minha sala hoje. Calor da briga...eu sabia que você estava mentindo.

-Nossa, alguém reparou em como a Sakura e a Ino trocam de namorado que é uma loucura? – a Hinata comentou com a mão no queixo. – Parece até a Donatela e a Flora da novela das oito.

-É, né? Primeiro é o Sasuke e depois o Gaara. Agora só faltam as duas formarem uma dupla sertaneja. – a Temari falou, rindo.

-E daí as duas vão sair com o marido da outra e a Ino vai matar o marido da Sakura. – a Hinata complementou.

Essas garotas são muito noveleiras pro meu gosto.

As meninas riram até não poder mais da nossa cara, mas pararam ao ver nossas caras de emburrada.

Voltamos para os meninos lá fora, embora elas tenham continuado a zoar que eu ia ter uma filha chata com o Gaara.

Mas já tinha uma garota conversando com o meu namorado. E eu não gostei nada disso.

-Gaara, você por aqui! Tudo bem, lindo?

Era uma garota que não devia ter mais que 14 anos. Onde já seu viu uma pirralha ficar dando em cima do _meu_ Gaara? Nossa, que horror, eu estou parecendo a Matsuri!

-Ah, oi...eh... – ele gaguejou. Ainda bem, parece que ele não conhece a vadia.

-Kenko. Meu nome é Kenko. – ela disse, sorrindo e mexendo nos cabelos pretos.

-Ah, sim, você é a garota que trabalha na lanchonete lá perto de casa! Agora eu me lembro de você!

-E eu sou a namorada dele, Ino, muito prazer! – eu me intrometi, porque a garota já estava dando em cima dele.

Ela estava usando aquela velha tática do sorriso e do balançar de cabelos. E que nomezinho horrível ela tem! É tão vulgar, parece nome de dançarina de boate de subúrbio.

Tudo bem, eu confesso, eu queria por esse nome na minha filha se eu tivesse uma, mas isso não vêm ao caso agora. Eu mudei de idéia, o nome da minha filha pode ser até Juventina Maria das Dores do Parto, mas não vai ser Kenko de jeito nenhum!

-Ah, muito prazer. – ela disse com a maior cara de bosta – Bom, eu já vou indo, minhas amigas estão me esperando ali em frente. Tchau, Gaara, a gente se vê essa semana.

Depois que ela foi embora, eu explodi, sob os risos do resto da turma.

-Como assim a gente se vê essa semana? Onde você vai encontrar com essa vadia?

-Calma, amor, é que toda semana eu vou na lanchonete tomar um suco, só isso.

-Então, quer dizer que você vai na lanchonete tomar um suco e fica tendo uma conversa amigável com essa pirralha?

-Não é bem assim, é sempre ela que vem conversar comigo. – ele se defendeu, com uma carinha de cachorro que caiu do caminhão de mudança.

-Acho melhor essa pivetinha parar de dar em cima de você ou ela vai se ver comigo.

-E o que você vai fazer? Seguir ela com um canivete? – o Gaara debochou.

Todos que sabiam da história deram risadas e nem eu me agüentei.

Sabe, às vezes eu acho que eu sou meia anormal. Eu não consigo ficar sem dar risada. E o pior é que eu tenho vontade de rir sem motivo aparente e justamente nos lugares em que não pode rir ou fazer barulho.

Eu me lembro que há um ano e meio mais ou menos um tio da minha mãe morreu e nós fomos ao velório dele. Minha mãe chorava pra caramba. Eu gostava muito do Tio Alfie e comecei a lembrar das festas de família que ele havia participado. Me lembrei de uma ceia de Natal em que ele dançou tango com o vestido espanhol da vovó e eu comecei a rir. Todo mundo olhou pra minha cara com uma expressão zangada e eu tive que sair do velório. Isso porque antes de sair minha mãe tinha me perguntado se nesse velório eu ia me controlar e não dar risada de nada.

-Nossa, como essa festa começou a esvaziar cedo! – a Tenten comentou.

-Concordo. Ah, vamos embora também eu não agüento mais de dor nos pés. Esse sapato tá me matando! – a Temari reclamou.

-Lógico, você compra um sapato super-caro e que não cabe no seu pé, era só isso que poderia acontecer, mesmo. – o Shika revirou os olhos.

-Ninguém falou com você, problemático!

Então, todos fomos embora.

E lá se foi o Gaara dirigindo de novo um carro cheio de garotas histéricas e gritonas. Só que, dessa vez, com uma diferença: eu fui na frente, junto com ele. Como uma boa namorada faria.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**N/A:**Gostaram desse capítulo? Sim? Não? Mais ou menos? Seja qual for sua resposta, querido leitor, mande um comentário, por favor. Minha dieta ultimamente tem sido de comentário bons, mas uns ruins não farão mal, não é?


	6. E dentro do carro, pode ser?

"**Escondido" – Diário de uma loira**

**By Carlinha-chan *~**

**Capítulo 6 – E dentro do carro, pode ser?**

**N/A:**Capítulo fresquinho da fic pra vocês. Esse eu amei escrever, apesar de não ter muitas cenas engraçadas, nem nada. Terminei de escrever esse bem mais rápido do que os outros, mas tudo bem.

Agradecendo novamente as pessoas que comentaram, eu não viveria sem vocês, sinceramente.

Agora, a fic!!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, ele é da Hinata, mas se ela bobear eu pego pra mim!

-

-

-

**Segunda-feira, 8 de setembro, Aula de Literatura**

Agora a Kurenai está falando alguma coisa sobre Shakespeare. Ela adora esse cara. Eu já disse pra Kurenai que ela deveria ter nascido na época daquele cara e casar com ele, mas naquele dia ela devia estar de TPM porque ela me mandou calar a boca e continuar a resolver meu exercício.

Ontem não aconteceu nada demais. Eu passei o dia na casa da Temari e quando eu voltei pra casa minha mãe estava dormindo no sofá depois de ter assistido Uma Linda Mulher pela segunda vez só esse mês.

Eu não acredito em como ela pode gostar tanto desse filme! Ele é legalzinho, mas...duas vezes por mês? È um pouco demais.

Mentira. Aconteceu uma coisa, sim. A Sakura dormiu lá em casa ontem. Foi meio assim.

Eu tinha acabado de chegar lá me casa quando o telefone tocou.

**Conversa de telefone on**

**Ino:** Alô?

**Sakura:** Oi, porca, tudo bem?

**Ino:** Tudo...

**Sakura:** Será que eu poderia te pedir um favor?

**Ino:** Claro. Desde que você não me peça pra ir com você ao clube ver garotos jogar futebol de novo, porque da última vez eu saí machucada.

**Sakura:** Não, não é nada disso. È que eu cheguei agora aqui em casa e minha mãe me ligou dizendo que deu uma enchente lá onde ela está com o Kakashi e ela não vai conseguir voltar antes de amanhã cedo. Na verdade, eu acho que é só uma desculpa pra ela ficar mais tempo no hotel com ele e não ter que voltar pra cuidar de mim...então, será que eu poderia ir dormir aí essa noite?

**Ino:**Claro! A minha mãe tá ferrada no sono, mas acho que ela não vai sem importar de jeito nenhum. Ela te adora! Se minha mãe pudesse, acho que ela teria você como filha e não eu.

**Sakura:** (risos) Obrigada, Ino! Tô indo pra aí, daqui a pouco eu estou batendo na sua porta.

**Conversa de telefone off**

Eu não me importei nenhum pouco da Sakura ter vindo dormir aqui. E muito menos a minha mãe.

É sério. Ela ama a Sakura. Se ela pudesse me jogar num caminhão de lixo e adotar a Testuda eu garanto que ela fazia isso. E o engraçado é que a mãe da Sakura tem o mesmo sentimento por mim.

Quando nós duas éramos pequenas (eu já disse que nossas mães se conheceram numa aula de pré-natal) eu me machucava pra caramba.

Também, eu nunca parava quieta. Vivia subindo em árvores. Já a Sakura era mais quietinha. A minha mãe nunca falava nada quando eu me machucava, ela dizia que era saudável. A mãe da Sakura era quem sempre me socorria.

Um dia, ela resolveu que queria subir comigo em um carvalho que tem no sítio do meu avô e ela caiu de uma altura de uns 2 metros e quebrou o braço. A minha mãe correu pra salvar ela e levar pra um hospital. E a mãe da Sakura nem ligou.

Quando eu ouvi a campainha tocando eu desci pra atender, mas a minha mãe chegou primeiro.

-...claro que eu não me importo, querida! Você é um ótimo exemplo pra Ino, ela é uma desmiolada! Ela deveria seguir o seu exemplo e ser mais ajuizada. Você nunca deu problema pra sua mãe, não é?

-Ahn, bem...

-Mãe, deixa a Sakura respirar um pouco.

-Ah, Ino, deixe de bobagem, a Sakura adora me ouvir falar, não é mesmo?

A rosadinha me lançou um olhar de "Socorro!" por trás da minha mãe, mas assentiu com a cabeça.

-Sakura, você não quer vir me ajudar com o jantar? Sua mãe me disse que você sabe fazer um purê de batatas maravilhoso. – ela arrulhou.

-É, é verdade.

-Não, mãe, hoje você faz o jantar sozinha. A Sakura vai me ajudar com o dever de matemática.

Quando estávamos já no segundo andar, ela me perguntou:

-Ino, nós não temos aula de matemática amanhã, sabia?

-É, eu sei, era só pra tirar você das garras super-protetoras da Sra. Yamanaka.

Nós duas rimos.

Ficamos conversando no meu quarto por uma meia hora, antes de o telefone tocar. Eu deixei pra minha mãe atender, afinal essas horas de domingo sempre tem uma amiga dela que liga em casa pra ficar fofocando sobre os namorados dela.

-INO!!! VEM AQUI EM BAIXO, FILHA! É A HINATA NO TELEFONE! ELA QUER FALAR COM VOCÊ!!!

Sério. Minha mãe precisa rever suas boas maneiras. Ela sabe que tem visita em casa e fica gritando igual a uma louca varrida. Coitados dos vizinhos que tem que agüentar ela gritando histérica toda vez que o telefone toca e é pra mim. Qualquer dia desses a Sra. Parker vai denunciar minha mãe pra polícia.

Se bem que ela é meio surda então eu não sei se ela ouve minha mãe gritando.

-Mãe, será que não dá pra você fingir que é uma pessoa normal pelo menos quando tem visita em casa? – eu disse, descendo as escadas.

-Deixa de ser boba, Ino! A Sakura já é da casa.

**Conversa de telefone on**

**Hinata:** Oi, Ino. Nossa que gritaria foi essa aí na sua casa?

**Ino:** Ai, foi minha mãe. Ela é muito escandalosa, mesmo.

**Hinata:** Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa. Tá sabendo que quinta-feira é feriado, né?

**Ino: **Ah, é mesmo, eu tinha até esquecido.

**Hinata:** Então, aí eu ia viajar com meu pai, só que ele desistiu por causa de uns problemas na empresa e eu ia ficar sozinha em casa. E meu pai deixou eu convidar minhas amigas pra passar o feriado e o final de semana na casa de campo. Tá a fim de ir?

**Ino:** Nossa, eu ia adorar! Mas, tipo assim, vai quem?

**Hinata:** Eu, você, a Tenten e a Temari. Eu não estou conseguindo falar com a Sakura, mas se ela topar ela vai também.

**Ino:** É porque ela tá aqui em casa, mas peraí que eu vou ver se ela quer ir também.

**Conversa de telefone pause**

-SAKURA!! VOCÊ VAI QUERER PASSAR O FERIADO E O FIM DE SEMANA NA CASA DE CAMPO DA HINATA??

-Não precisa gritar, porca aloirada louca, eu estou do seu lado. E eu vou querer ir, sim.

**Conversa de telefone play**

**Ino:** Hinata, ela vai querer ir, sim. Estamos todas combinadas, então?

**Hinata:** Claro. A gente se vê amanhã na escola.

**Ino:** Até mais!

**Conversa de telefone off**

Ai, a Kurenai pediu pra gente fazer um texto sobre o nosso cenário favorito. Eu acho que vou fazer um sobre o mar do Caribe.

Tudo bem que eu gosto muito mais do frio do que do calor, mas eu acho lindo aquele mar verde-água.

Aquamarine.

Te lembra os olhos de alguém? A mim, sim. Senão porque eu estaria fazendo esse texto?

**Mais tarde, morreeendo de vontade de fazer alguma coisa hoje a tarde**

Ai, que tédio! Não tem nada pra fazer nessa cidade.

Eu tenho que ligar pra alguém e perguntar se pode fazer alguma coisa hoje a tarde.

**Lista de pessoas para quem eu posso ligar on**

1)Sakura**  
2)**Hinata**  
3)**Tenten**  
4)**Temari**  
5)**Gaara****

Lista de pessoas para quem eu posso ligar off

Ainda mais tarde, depois de ligar para as pessoas acima citadas

Psh. Nenhuma delas pode fazer nada hoje.

A Sakura tem que estudar pra prova oral de física que vai ter amanhã. Ela não pode se ferrar de jeito nenhum senão o Kakashi conta pra mãe dela e ela pode ficar de castigo.

A Hinata tem aula de piano. Quem manda ela gostar tanto de tocar piano?

A Tenten vai sair com o Neji pra nadar no clube. Ela até me convidou pra ir junto e o Neji disse que não se importava, mas eu é que não ia segurar vela, né?

A Temari não atendeu o telefone, foi o Gaara quem atendeu e ele disse que ela vai passar a tarde fora. E ele lamentou muito não poder sair comigo hoje, mas ele e o Sasuke tinham combinado de surfar.

Vou ter que me arrumar sozinha por aqui mesmo.

Ai, ai!

**Terça-feira, 9 de setembro, matando aula de Educação Física**

Eu sou de opinião que Educação Física não serve pra nada mesmo. O Gaara também concorda. Por isso que nós estamos matando a aula da Anko. Ela nunca faz nada mesmo nessas aulas. Ela simplesmente senta e fica comendo dangos o tempo todo enquanto a gente não faz nada.

Na verdade, eu e Gaara estamos fazendo um favor pra ela, assim ela tem dois alunos a menos par cuidar. Há alguns minutos atrás começamos uma conversa assim.

-Ino, fala mais baixo! Assim alguém pode ouvir a gente. Se eu for pra sala da Tsunade de novo, ela me mata!

-Ah, cala a boca, Gaara, todo mundo sabe que a maioria dos garotos da escola aprontam só pra ir pra sala dela e olhar os peitos da diretora. E eu tenho certeza de que você é um deles, porque o Sasuke é.

-Eu não sou tão pervertido quanto o emo bicha de cabelo azul, ou eu já teria exigido algo mais de você. Ele já deve ter ido pra cama com a Sakura. Viu a cara de felicidade que ele estava hoje cedo?

-Gaara! – eu o repreendi.

Seriamente. Eu queria saber como funciona a mente masculina. Os garotos são tão pervertidos que isso me assusta. Eles só pensam naquilo?

Tudo bem que o Sasuke estava bem alegrinho hoje cedo, mas isso não tem nada a ver com a Sakura porque ela dormiu lá em casa. Agora, se a cabeça da Sakura começar Sakura a doer...

-O que você tanto escreve aí nesse diário, hein? – ele me perguntou, esticando o pescoço por cima dos meus ombros para ver o que eu estava escrevendo.

-Nem pensar, Gaara. Isso, como sua mente ruiva sabiamente deduziu, é um _diário_ e de acordo com esse conceito, ninguém pode ler. Entendeu?

-Ah, Ino, deixa, vai. Eu não vou contar pra ninguém que você escreveu aí que acha que eu sou o cara mais gostoso e mais perfeito que você já viu e que você tem uma tremenda sorte de me ter como namorado.

-Deixa de ser convencido, Gaara! Eu nunca disse isso aqui no meu diário.

Nunca disse mesmo. Disse? Eu, pelo que me lembre, nunca mencionei isso aqui. Não que eu realmente tenha esse pensamento, que fique bem claro.

O sinal bateu. Graças a Deus é hora de ir embora.

-Ino! Quer ir embora de carro comigo?

**Alguns minutos mais tarde, no banco do carro do Gaara**

Finalmente o Gaara se tocou de que como uma boa namorada eu posso ir embora de carro com ele. Tudo bem, ele não fazia isso antes porque nós namorávamos escondido.

Mas o Sasuke não leva a Sakura de carro. E eu acho que isso é uma tremenda falta de respeito com a minha amiga rosadinha.

Por falar nela, ela não quis voltar de carro com a gente. Disse que detesta segurar vela e preferiu voltar andando.

Opa! O Gaara acabou de me dar um sorrisinho safado. _E_ a mão dele está na minha perna.

Baka hentai! Mas é _meu_ baka hentai preferido.

**Depois do almoço, sentada no sofá**

OMG³! Nem te conto o que aconteceu. Ou melhor, conto sim, porque isso é um diário.

Depois que o Gaara pôs a mão na minha perna eu já sabia que ele não ia deixar por isso mesmo. Mas eu não ia ceder de jeito nenhum.

Eu não sou mais virgem nem nada (eu já fui namorada do Sasuke, hellooo!!!), mas eu preciso de um tempo pra confiar no Gaara. Eu só estou namorando com ele há menos de uma semana!

Eu sei que muita gente vai dizer que eu conheço o Gaara faz quase uma vida inteira, mas é por isso mesmo que eu não penso em ceder fácil. Exatamente pelo motivo de que eu o conheço bem demais.

Eu sei que é a mesma coisa com todas as garotas que já ficaram com ele. Ele acaba meio que deixando elas de lado depois que dorme com elas.

Tudo bem que não foi assim com a Sakura. Ele namorou com ela mais de 5 meses depois de ter levado ela pra cama. E o motivo deles terem terminado nem foi por causa de outra garota. Foi por causa de outro garoto.

NÃO! O GAARA NÃO É GAY, NÃO É ISSO QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO PENSANDO! FOI PORQUE A SAKURA PERCEBEU QUE AINDA GOSTAVA DO SASUKE, ACALMEM-SE!

Mas voltando a minha narrativa.

Ele começou a me beijar depois de ter estacionado o carro em frente da minha casa. Eu não estava preocupada com os possíveis olhares curiosos dos vizinhos basicamente porque eu não tenho vizinhos em casa a essa hora do dia. Todos eles trabalham fora e não vem almoçar em casa, por isso eu estava tranqüila, além de que a minha rua é meio escondida e quase não passa ninguém.

Nós começamos a dar uns amassos no banco da frente, até que ele tentou tirar minha blusa.

-Hm! Não, Gaara, nem pensar! – eu me afastei.

-Ino, precisamos conversar a respeito disso. Você não é mais virgem, certo?

-Não. Achei que o Sasuke tinha te contado...

-Ele me contou. Eu só queria saber o que você ia me responder.

Eu dei um tapinha na cabeça dele.

-Baka! Mas, tipo assim, _o que_ exatamente ele contou? – eu me assustei.

-Ah, o que eu posso te dizer é que eu sei que o Sasuke ficou bem cansado aquele dia. – ele me respondeu com um sorrisinho safado.

Eu escondi meu rosto que, possivelmente, estava muito vermelho (ou não, eu geralmente não sou do tipo de pessoa que fica vermelha com facilidade) nas mãos.

-Mas, olha, Ino – ele me pegou pela mão – saiba que eu respeito você, viu? Eu não vou fazer nada que você não queira. Eu te espero até quando você quiser.

Onde eu vou achar um namorado mais fofo do que esse?

Eu dei um beijo nele e disse:

-Eu também te amo, Gaara. Até amanhã.

**Quarta-feira, 10 de setembro, noite, sentada na cama preparando a mala  
**  
Estou indecisa se eu levo biquíni ou roupa de frio.

Ah, quer saber? Eu vou levar os dois. A Hinata disse que o tempo por lá é muito estranho, ele muda constantemente.

Eu estou muito ansiosa para viajar amanhã. Quando eu falei pra minha mãe que eu ia viajar ela já veio com o interrogatório padrão dela preparado.

-Quem vai?

-As meninas, mãe.

-Onde vocês vão?

-Na casa de campo da Hinata. Aquela em que nós fomos nas férias.

-Quem vai dirigindo e quando vocês voltam?

-Nós vamos nos revezar pra dirigir e a gente pretende voltar na tarde de domingo.

-Ah, não sei, Ino...- minha mãe pareceu ficar em dúvida.

Então, eu resolvi jogar minha última carta na mesa. É meu trunfo quando minha mãe não vai me deixar ir a algum lugar.

-A Sakura vai.

-Ah, tudo bem você pode ir.

Yes! Eu sabia que ela ia deixar, porque se a Sakura está lá, está tudo bem.

A Hinata pode ser confiável, mas a minha mãe tem o maior respeito pela Sakura.

Salve Testuda!

Ah, é melhor eu preparar minha mala já. Nós vamos sair daqui umas 8 da manhã e eu pretendo já estar bem preparada.

**Madrugada do dia 11 de setembro, absolutamente sem sono  
**  
Ah, eu sabia que eu não ia ter uma noite de sono muito tranqüila. Eu sou ansiosa demais. Minhas unhas já estão um horror de tanto que eu tirei as peles que ficam do lado delas na mão.

Acho que eu vou pedir pra minha mãe me levar a um psicólogo pra ele tratar da minha ansiedade.

Psh. Até parece que a minha mãe vai gastar o precioso dinheirinho dela com consultas médicas comigo. Ela vai preferir gastá-lo com comida congelada pra mim.

Ah, é melhor eu tentar dormir. Ou eu não vou agüentar a viagem amanhã.

**Carro da Hinata, sentada no banco de trás ouvindo Sum 41**

Eu só consegui dormi uma meia hora depois de ter escrito ontem.

Agora eu estou morrendo de sono. Que droga!

-Ino, você tem certeza de que está tudo bem com você?

-Claro, Hinata. Eu já disse que só não dormi muito bem essa noite.

-Hina...eu preciso ir no banheiro. – a Sakura disse com as mãos nas pernas.

-Ah, Sakura! Eu avisei pra você ir antes de sair de casa. Toda vez que a gente viaja de carro é a mesma coisa! Não dá pra agüentar mais uma hora?

-Hinata, você quer que eu faça xixi no banco do seu lindo Volvo prateado? Não, né? Então, pára esse carro no primeiro posto que você vir.

Ih, a Testuda ficou estressada! Quando ela está com fome ou com vontade de ir ao banheiro ela sempre fica assim.

**Mais tarde, carro da Hinata ouvindo Avril Lavigne  
**  
Ai, a gente acabou de sair do posto de gasolina onde a gente tinha parado.

Eu comprei um saquinho de salgadinho pra comer porque eu estava varada de fome.

Nossa, que amigas gulosas eu tenho. Todas elas pegaram um pouco do meu Doritos, não sobrou quase nada! Só achei estranho a Sakura não ter pedido, ela adora Doritos!

Perai...Temari, Hinata, Tenten, Ino...

OMG³!

-HINATA, VOLTA ESSE CARRO!!! A GENTE ESQUECEU A SAKURA NO BANHEIRO!!!!

**Alguns minutos depois, carro da Hinata, já com a Sakura sentada no banco da frente**

Nossa, que susto! Quando eu gritei que a gente tinha esquecido a mula cor-de-rosa no posto as meninas começaram a gritar como loucas varridas, do tipo:

-Ah, meu Deus, a Saa-chan ficou no posto sozinhaaaa...Coitaaadaaaa!!!! (Hinata).

Aposto que se fosse eu elas não iriam ficar tão preocupadas assim.

-Ah, que bom, assim eu não vou ter mais que ouvir os gritinhos irritantes dela... (Temari)

-Ai, que coisa de doido, né? Esquecer o amigo no banheiro do posto de gasolina. Parece até aquelas fics que eu leio. (Tenten)

(N/A: Se fossem minhas amigas que tivessem me esquecido acho que elas iriam preferir me deixar lá a ter que dar a volta com o carro pra me buscar...)

Depois de um meio quilômetro que a Hinata voltou (afinal, a gente tinha andado pouco com o carro) a gente encontrou a Sakura sentada embaixo de uma árvore descansando, absolutamente descabelada, depois de ter arrancado a sandália de salto e ter corrido meio quilômetro atrás da gente.

-Ai, graças a Deus! Como é que vocês me esquecem assim? Eu saí do banheiro e de repente não vi ninguém no estacionamento...Eu comecei a ficar desesperada e saí correndo que nem uma doida varrida. Uns dois caminhoneiros passaram e assobiaram pra mim...

Nós quatro começamos a dar risada da cara de louca que a Sakura estava, toda suada, descabelada, com um par de Melissas brancas na mão e com expressão maníaca.

-Gente, como a Temari está quieta. Isso é tão estranho. Ainda mais depois que eu vi ela gritando com o Gaara porque ele deixou a toalha molhada no meio do corredor.

-Sabe, meninas, é que agora eu me lembrei de uma coisa. Eu esqueci de avisar o Shikamaru de que eu ia viajar no feriado. E se ele ficar bravo?

-Ah, então ele não te contou? – a Hinata disse – Ele e os meninos vão viajar pra outra casa de campo da nossa família.

-Como assim?? – perguntamos eu, a Sakura, a Temari e a Tenten em voz alta.

-Ahn, os meninos não disseram nada a vocês? O Naruto e o Neji me contaram ontem a noite, mas eu achei que vocês já soubessem. Mas fiquem tranqüilas que lá não tem perigo de rolar traição, não. A cidade mais próxima fica há 100 quilômetros e não tem nada pra se ver.

-Acho bom mesmo. Mas, meninas, a gente não pode cobrar nada deles. Nós também não contamos que vínhamos aqui.

Nossa, verdade! A Tenten tem toda a razão. Mancada a minha de não contar nada pro Gaara. Mas eu me esqueci completamente. Eu fiquei tão feliz com a idéia de viajar que me esqueci de contar pra ele onde eu ia passar o feriadão.

**Ainda mais tarde, quarto da casa de campo dos Hyuuga, esperando o Gaara terminar de tomar banho  
**  
Aconteceu uma coisa muito bizarra uma hora mais ou menos depois que a gente chegou aqui.

A porta abriu com um estrondo e todas nós estávamos desfazendo as malas no segundo andar.

-Será que é ladrão? – a Hinata sussurrou.

-Ai, meu Deus! – eu choraminguei.

Se tem uma coisa que eu morro de medo é de ladrão. Eu posso enfrentar até o Voldemort, mas meus quatro maiores medos eu não enfrento de jeito nenhum. Ladrão, gato, escada e que puxem o lugar em que eu estou sentada (não necessariamente nessa ordem, mas tudo bem).

-Vamos descer com essas facas na mão, aí a gente pode se defender caso eles ataquem a gente. – a Temari comentou, entregando facas em nossas mãos.

Na hora eu pensei: "Onde essa louca arrumou facas em um quarto?". Mas eu achei mais certo não perguntar, pois eu poderia não gostar da resposta.

O mais estranho de tudo é que aqueles ladrões faziam muito barulho! Nunca vi ladrão rir tanto pra roubar uma casa!

A Tenten, que foi a mais corajosa de ir na frente e chegou primeiro na ponta da escada estacou. Olhou para os lados e baixou a faca.

-SASUKE? SHIKAMARU? O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

Na hora eu nem pensei em baixar a faca, assim como as outras garotas.

Os garotos (todos eles) apareceram com expressões surpresas no pé da escada, mas começaram a rir quando viram as facas em nossas mãos.

-Quem vocês pensavam que iam matar com isso? – o Naruto zombou.

-A gente achou que fossem ladrões. – a Hinata se justificou. – E, aliás, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Não era pra vocês terem ido pra outra casa?

-Teve um desmoronamento no túnel que leva praqueles lados e vai ser impossível passar durante todo o fim de semana. Então eu liguei pro seu pai e ele deixou eu e os meninos virmos passar o feriado aqui.

-Ah, mas ele já tinha deixado a gente! Meu pai ficou louco?

-Ele deve ter esquecido que vocês vinham aqui. – o Sasuke comentou.

-Mas e agora? Como vamos fazer pra dormir? Só tem 4 quartos aqui. – a Temari disse.

Que garota curiosa! Ela já contou quantos quartos tem na casa e só faz uma hora que a gente chegou! Ah, esqueci, a gente veio passar uma semana aqui nas férias.

-Eu proponho que a gente divida os quartos.

-DÃÃÃ!!! – todo mundo zoou o Shika. Também, que idéia de jerico! É lógico que a gente vai ter que dividir os quartos.

-Eu vou querer o meu quarto com a Sakura.

-Ah, Sasuke, cala a boca! Não queremos nenhuma grávida aqui. – o Neji discordou. – Mas o meu quarto com a Tenten está garantido.

-Tarado!

-Se o Neji pode dormir com a Tenten então eu também posso dormir com a Temari.

-Ninguém aqui dorme com a minha irmã, não!

-Ah, tu acha que sua irmã é santa, Gaara? Se não for aqui vai ser em outro lugar, cara!

-E tu não se intromete, emo bicha! E num fala mal minha irmã, não!

-Mas eu ainda quero dormir com a Hinata!

-Só por cima do meu cadáver, baka hentai! Você não dorme com ela de jeito nenhum!

-Gente, como esses meninos brigam! – a Sakura sussurrou.

-E são tarados, não se esqueça disso. Olha a conversa que eles estão tendo. – a Hinata revirou os olhos.

Quando a gritaria entre os meninos ficou mais forte, eu resolvi intervir. Porque eu já começava escutar no meio da gritaria coisas como "Tu não encosta um dedo na minha irmã, retardado! Ela vai casar virgem!" e "Ah, se a Temari ainda for virgem então eu tenho cabelo azul igual do Sasuke!", ou ainda "A Hinata vai só dormir comigo, cegueta, eu não vou fazer nada com ela!" e "Eu te conheço, baka, e você não dorme com a minha prima de jeito nenhum".

É. A conversa chegou no nível de discutirem a virgindade da Temari. É realmente melhor intervir, antes que detalhes da vida íntima de todo mundo sejam escancarados nessa sala.

-GAROOOTOOOS!!!! CALEM A BOCA, JÁ!!!

*cri cri cri tipo de desenho animado*

-Melhor assim. Agora eu vou distribuir os quartos e vocês fiquem quietinhos ou vão ver a minha fúria!

Todos fizeram caras de amedrontados.

-Ótimo! Como vocês podem perceber nós estamos em 10 e só temos 4 quartos. Portanto, dois desses quartos serão ocupados por 3 pessoas.

-Mas, Ino, alguém pode dormir na sala.

-Boa, Tenten! Alguém se candidata?

Ninguém falou.

-Ótimo. Então eu vou designar de acordo com as necessidades. Sakura e Sasuke podem dividir um quarto. Todo mundo de acordo? – todos assentiram com a cabeça – Shikamaru e Temari podem ficar com o outro quarto pra vocês e...

-Nem pensar! Eu discordo! Minha irmã não dorme com esse daí, não!

-Gaara, vai te catar, pirralho! Eu sou mais velha e por isso eu posso. Vai catar coquinho e não se intromete na minha vida. Ou melhor, vai catar a Ino e não se intromete na minha vida.

Ele começou a lançar aquele olhar mortífero de psicopata pra Temari e todos ficaram com medo do ruivinho.

-Gaara, deixa a garota. Você não pode segurar ela a vida toda. – eu disse, segurando na mão dele e sussurrando no seu ouvido pra que ninguém ouvisse. – Se a Temari puder dormir com o Shika eu vou poder dormir com você.

Ao ouvir isso, ele pigarreou e disse:

-Tudo bem, vocês podem dormir juntos, mas vê lá, hein, Shika! Minha irmã é muito nova pra ser mãe e eu sou lindo demais pra ser tio.

Todo mundo vaiou o Gaara. Ei, mas alguém aqui nega que ele seja lindo?

-Continuando. A Tenten e o Neji podem dividir o outro quarto e a Hinata e o Naruto ficam com o último.

-Mas nem com o papa aqui me pedindo isso! O Naruto não encosta um dedo na Hinata.

Ao ouvir isso o Naruto, que estava ao lado da Hinata, encostou a ponta do dedo no braço dela e começou a rir.

-Ahá! Eu encostei um dedo nela!!

Surgiram gotas na testa de todos.

Sabe, eu nunca entendo como alguém pode ser tão retardado como o Naruto. Impossível alguém ter a mesma atitude baka dele.

-Eu não vou fazer nada com ela, Neji! E se você quiser nós podemos dormir na sala assim você pode vir a hora que quiser espionar o que a gente está fazendo. Tudo bem pra você?

-Se for assim...eu concordo.

-Então, o último quarto fica pra mim e pro Gaara?

Todos assentiram com a cabeça.

Meu ruivinho fez um sinal com a mão pra mim seguir ele e aqui estou eu, sentada na cama, depois de tomar meu banho e esperando ele terminar o dele.

Já está quase anoitecendo, devem ser umas 6 horas. Daqui a pouco nós vamos sair pra jantar.

Hmm. O Gaara acabou de sair do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada na cintura. E essa não é dos Power Rangers.

OMG³! Ele está tão sexy...e está vindo pra cá...Melhor parar de escrever porque o cabelo dele está molhado e vai deixar meu diário ensopado.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

N/A: Como foi a leitura? Seja qual for a sua resposta, comente, por favor!!

Seja solidário e participe da campanha: "Faça uma autora baka feliz, doe comentários!!! Você fará com que uma criança não morra de fome nesse inverno!"


	7. Meus micos deixariam meu namorado rico

"**Escondido" – Diário de uma loira**

**By Carlinha-chan *~**

**Capítulo 7 – Meus micos deixariam meu namorado rico**

**N/A:** Ai, que delícia, capítulo novo prontooo!!! Estamos entrando na reta final da fic e isso me deixa muito triste....T.T. É tão bom ter os comentários de vocês...ter o que fazer quando chegar em casa. Mas podem ficar tranqüilos porque assim que eu tiver uma boa idéia pra uma fic eu escrevo...

Agora, sem mais enrolações, vamos a fic...

**Disclaimer:**Naruto não é meu, porque se fosse, a Sakura teria cabelo azul com estrelinhas amarelas (já pensaram em como seria estranho??).

-

-

-  
**  
Muitas horas mais tarde, tentando dormir com a paisagem deitada do meu lado na cama**

Depois de eu ter parado de escrever aconteceu uma coisa muito bizarra.

O Gaara, como esperado veio com aquela expressão tarada dele pra cima de mim.

-Que cara é essa, hein, foguinho?

-Não é nada.

Ele se sentou ao meu lado na cama (detalhe: ainda só de toalha. Como ele esperava que eu me mantivesse em meu juízo perfeito?) e falou baixinho no meu ouvido:

-Nós ainda temos meia hora antes de descer pra ir jantar.

-Hmm...não sei, não, Gaara... – eu respondi, mordendo meu lábio inferior, como eu sempre faço quando me sinto pressionada ou nervosa.

-Tudo bem se você não quiser nada mais sério. – ele me disse, ainda no meu ouvido – Mas os beijos eu acho que você ainda não está negando.

Como resposta eu passei meus braços pelo seu pescoço e sentei em seu colo, cruzando minhas pernas atrás das suas costas. Detalhe: eu estava de mini-saia jeans.

-Bela calcinha roxa. – ele comentou, rindo safado.

-Tarado! Baka hentai! – eu disse, rindo e dando um tapinha na cabeça dele.

-Ai! Isso dói! Só sara com beijinho.

-Meu Deus, como você é mala!

Ele me beijou e as coisas, digamos...foram esquentando.

Não aconteceu nada demais, mas os amassos foram ficando mais sérios e nós já estávamos deitados na cama.

Lembram de que o Gaara estava de toalha? Pois bem, ela já estava caindo...  
Até que...

Houve um estrondo e...

-AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!

-Asuahsuahsushuashuah!!!!! Que hilário, maninho!

Nós dois levantamos, assustados e vimos a Hinata e a Temari paradas na porta nos olhando. Bem, melhor dizendo, a Temari estava nos olhando com um ar de riso e a pobre e inocente Hinatinha estava com o rosto entre as mãos, horrorizada.

O Gaara se apressou em subir a toalha e eu em arrumar o cabelo. Ambos sabiam que seria meio impossível fingir que elas não tinham visto nada, mas não dava pra ele continuar quase pelado e eu com um cabelo de maria-louca-roladora-de-barranco.

-Que bundinha sexy, hein, Gaara? Pena que é tão branquela. Mas se você não fosse meu irmão eu juro que te pegava...

-Temari! – eu e Hinata a repreendemos, embora ela continuasse com o rosto tampado.

Às vezes eu acho que a Temari deveria guardar seus comentários pra si mesma. Tem certas coisas que ela pensa que nossos pobres ouvidos não merecem ouvir.

-Quê? E não é verdade?

-Castigo, sai daqui, vai. E não se intromete no que não é da sua conta. – o Gaara disse, frio, já indo fechar a porta.

-Nem pensar, fofo. Depois do que eu vi você quer que eu abafe o caso assim? Se mais nem menos? E você Hinata, pode abrir o olho porque meu gostoso irmãozinho já se vestiu. – a Temari disse, andando pelo quarto com uma expressão demoníaca.

Quando eu percebi aquela expressão já era tarde demais, eu não consegui impedir a minha cunhadinha vadia de executar seu plano. Sempre que ela faz essa expressão vem chumbo quente. Todas as vezes em que ela fica com essa cara alguma coisa ela apronta alguma.

Tudo aconteceu ao mesmo tempo e em poucos segundos.

Mas para explicar melhor essa cena eu preciso explicar primeiro onde todos nós estávamos posicionados.

A Hinata estava apoiada no batente da porta com os olhos fechados.

O Gaara se encontrava de frente pra ela, porque há alguns minutos atrás ele ia fechar a porta na cara da Temari.

Eu estava sentada no pé da cama.

E a Temari estava de pé, alguns passos atrás do Gaara.

Então, depois das últimas palavras da Temari, a Hinata abriu os olhos e, conseqüentemente encarou o Gaara. A Temari, em um gesto mega-rápido digno de uma ninja, puxou a toalha do Gaara que caiu, deixando ele completamente nu, de frente para a Hinata que, com toda a sua pureza, ao ver aquela cena, desmaiou após ficar muito vermelha como eu nunca vi ela ficar (e olha que eu já vi a Hinata ficar vermelha muitas vezes e nas mais diversas situações).

-Temari! - eu repreendi novamente, correndo para socorrer a Hinata, enquanto o Gaara lançava um olhar fulminante para a irmã.

-Onde você estava com a cabeça, Temari? Coitada da menina! Você sabia que ela ia ficar perturbada. Porque fez isso?

-Ai, maninho, relaxa e curte a vida. Não foi nada demais. Eu só não achei que ela fosse ficar tão assustada assim. É tão pequeno que a Hinata até desmaiou.

O Gaara gritou palavrões nada educados pra Temari que, como resposta mostrou o dedo do meio pra ele.

Com toda essa gritaria, um monte de gente veio ver o que estava acontecendo.

-Que gritaria foi essa? – o Naruto perguntou, aparecendo na porta, bem arrumado e com os cabelos arrepiados com gel (eu já comentei que se o Gaara e a Hinata não existissem eu catava o Naruto?). – Ah, pelo amor de Deus, Gaara, veste uma roupa, ninguém merece ver você pelado!

Foi aí que eu reparei que o Gaara ainda estava pelado.

Hmm, que visão, meu Deus!

Ele, meio envergonhado (N/A:Gente, imaginem que gracinha o Gaara envergonhado!), colocou a toalha de volta na cintura, quando a Sakura, a Tenten e o Neji apareceram. A essa altura o Naruto já estava tentando reanimar a Hinata, ajoelhado do meu lado.

-Que grit...Ai, meu Deus! – a Sakura disse, vendo o Gaara.

-Uuuhh!! Gaara, que delícia.

Essa foi a tarada da Tenten, que ficou de olho no _meu_ namorado.

-Gaara, veste uma roupa, cara. Eu sei que você é indecente, mas eu não quero ficar vendo homem sem roupa, não. E também não quero que a minha namorada veja isso. – o Neji disse, com um olhar fulminante para a Tenten por causa do seu comentário.

Será que todo mundo pode parar de pedir pro Gaara colocar uma roupa? Tudo bem que não é pra ele sair pelado por aí, mas isso já está ficando chato. Todo mundo que entra pede a mesma coisa!

-O que aconteceu com a Hinata?

-Ela desmaiou, Neji, num tá vendo?

-Isso eu percebi, Ino, mas eu estou perguntando _porque_ ela desmaiou.

As pessoas poderiam especificar melhor o que elas querem saber. Eu não sou adivinha pra saber o que elas estão pensando, que saco! E depois ainda são grossas quando você não entende ¬¬'.

-Ah, foi porque ela viu o Gaara sem roupa.

-Gaara, você tava pelado no meio do corredor, seu indecente! – a Tenten repreendeu.

-Não foi isso, Tenten. É que eu e Gaara estávamos tranquilamente aqui no quarto...

-Tranquilamente nada! Vocês estavam é de agarração!

-Cala a boca, Temari! E aí a Hinata e a Temari entraram no quarto e esse ser abominável – eu apontei pra Temari – tirou a toalha do Gaara na frente da Hina e ela desmaiou.

-Temari, sério, você é demoníaca, garota. – a Tenten constatou com um olhar assustado para a minha querida cunhadinha – Você sabe que a Hinata não é como a gente, sua louca. Mas se você tivesse abaixado a toalha do Gaara pra mim eu não ia reclamar. – ela completou com um sorrisinho safado.

-Eu tô aqui, tá? – o Neji disse, aborrecido.

-Ei, eu estou abaixada, mas eu ainda to aqui, tá? – eu também protestei.

Eu sabia que minhas amigas eram taradas, mas não tanto. Sabia que elas estão falando do meu namorado? Que pervertidas!

-Eu preciso me trocar. Será que vocês me dão licença? O quarto ainda é meu e da Ino. E _você_, Temari...nós conversamos depois, querida irmãzinha.

Então o Naruto levou a Hinata sabe-se lá pra onde no colo, acompanhado do Neji, da Tenten e da Sakura. E a Temari saiu assoviando como quem quer disfarçar alguma coisa.

-Você ainda vai se ver comigo, cabelo de palha-fede!

Ela mostrou a língua pro Gaara antes de bater a porta com força. Não tem geladeira em casa, não?

Eu fiquei meio indecisa em como eu ia vestida no restaurante, até que eu me decidi por um vestidinho preto com detalhes em roxo.

Nós fomos jantar em um restaurante que tem aqui perto. Basicamente eu não paguei nenhum mico muuuito grande como era o esperado.

O único foi ter ficado presa dentro do banheiro e ter começado a gritar desesperada por causa da claustrofobia.

Foi muito surreal. A gente já tinha acabado de comer, mas o restaurante ainda estava cheio.

Eu tinha bebido dois copos de suco de maracujá e me deu uma vontade muito grande de ir ao banheiro. Eu pedi pra Tenten segurar minha bolsa e fui.

Quando eu cheguei lá eu me olhei no espelho e entrei na cabine mais próxima da porta.

Depois de ter feito minhas necessidades fisiológicas cantando baixinho a música da Barbie, eu tentei abrir a porta.

Oh, oh, emperrada! E agora?

-Tem alguém aqui no banheiro? Por favor, alguém me ajuda!!

Mas ninguém respondeu ao meu chamado estridente. Então, eu tinha duas opções: esperar até que alguém desse pela minha falta e vir me procurar no banheiro ou gritar desesperada pra alguém vir me salvar.

Eu escolhi a primeira opção porque eu não queria pagar mico mas, infelizmente, eu tenho claustrofobia e ela não me deixa viver em paz. Eu comecei a me sentir sufocada, minha garganta estava fechada, eu não conseguia respirar.

E qual era a única opção da pessoa mais azarada que vocês conhecem? Gritar, é claro. Então, eu tomei o último sorvo de ar do meu pulmão e gritei:

-Socorroooo!!!!! Eu estou presa no banheiroooo!!!!

Eu escutei a porta do banheiro se abrindo e quatro vozes conhecidas entrarem.

-Ino? Foi você que gritou?

-Conhece outra pessoa que conseguiria ficar presa no banheiro de um restaurante além de mim, Tenten?

-Na verdade, não. OK. Ino, se afasta porque eu vou tentar arrombar a porta.

Como a Tenten esperava que eu me afastasse da porta em um cubículo? Tem noção de que o único jeito de eu me afastar de uma possível portada na cara seria eu cavar um buraco na parede e sair por ele? Ou que eu conseguisse virar o Homem-Aranha em alguns segundos e subisse pelo teto. Mas as duas opções são tecnicamente impossíveis, então eu me abaixei encostada na parede de trás da cabine e protegi minha cabeça pra Tenten não me atingir com a porta ou com o pé dela.

Ela nem precisou fazer muita força porque, aparentemente, eu só tinha que segurar a porta com os ombros antes de virar a fechadura para a direita e depois para a esquerda. Mas como eu ia saber disso?

Quando eu cheguei na mesa, todas as pessoas do restaurante olhavam pra minha cara com expressões de deboche.

Até os meninos riam da minha cara.

-Nossa, Ino, se eu recebesse uma quantia em dinheiro toda vez que você paga um mico eu já estaria rico! – o Gaara disse, entre risos.

-Vê se me erra, Gaara. Eu tenho claustrofobia, sabia?

É claro que eu fui a piada da noite, né?

Depois de pagar a conta nós tentamos voltar pra casa.

Sim, tentamos, porque nossos ótimos motoristas fizeram o favor de se perder no meio de uma mata fechada sabe-se lá como.

O esquema era mais ou menos assim: no carro da Hinata iam ela, o Naruto, a Tenten, o Neji, o Shika e a Temari. Tudo bem, eles estavam em 6 em um carro só, sendo que nós estávamos em 4 no carro do Sasuke, mas a Temari insistiu que ela poderia muito bem ir sentada no colo do Shika e que isso não ia interferir em nada.

No carro do Sasuke iam eu, o Gaara, a Sakura e ele.

O plano era o carro da Hinata ir na frente e o Sasuke ir seguindo atrás porque nenhum de nós sabia como chegar na casa e no outro carro iam o Neji e a Hina que conhecem essas estradas muito bem.

-Sasuke, tem certeza de que isso tá certo? Eu não me lembro da gente ter passado por essas árvores na ida.

-Ino, com esse seu cérebro oxigenado você não ia lembrar nem que a gente passasse por aqui 20 vezes num dia só. Seu senso de direção é péssimo e, além do mais, a Hinata e o Neji sabem o que estão fazendo.

Tudo bem, o Sasuke tem razão, o meu senso de direção é péssimo, mas eu realmente não me lembrava daquelas árvores.

Teve uma vez, ano passado quando nós dois ainda namorávamos, que nós fomos fazer trilha em um bosque. Nós preferimos ir sem guia e nos demos mal. Eu levava a gente sem querer pra direção contrária toda hora e só conseguimos sair de lá por um milagre. Acho que ele se lembrou desse triste episódio quando disse isso.

De repente, a Hinata estacionou o carro na beira da estrada mal iluminada e ela e o Naruto desceram do carro.

-Melhor a gente parar também, Sasuke-kun. – a Sakura disse, colocando a mão no ombro do emo.

A bicha de cabelo azul estacionou o carro também

-O que aconteceu?

-Eu acho que nós estamos perdidos. – a Hinata disse

-Pô, Neji, você disse que conhecia bem isso aqui, cara! – o Sasuke reclamou com as mãos na cabeça

-Só que muita coisa mudou por aqui e construíram umas estradas novas. Eu não faço nem idéia de como a gente chegou no meio desse mato. – o Neji respondeu em tom preocupado.

-Eu disse que a gente deveria ter feito aquela rotatória. – eu comentei.

-Cala a boca, Ino, seu senso de direção é péssimo. Se nós tivéssemos virado onde você mandou, tenho certeza de que estaríamos mais perdidos do que agora.

-Não ataca ela não, ô, emo! A Ino poderia ter razão, sabia?

Eu já comentei como meu namorado é maravilhoso e perfeito? Sempre me defendendo, um fofo!

-E o que a gente vai fazer agora?

-O certo seria seguir essa estrada. Tem que ter um retorno em algum ponto dela. – o Shikamaru disse, com a maior cara de sono.

Entramos no carro e seguimos a estrada que parecia não terminar nunca. Passaram-se 10, 15, 20 minutos e nada de retorno, bifurcação e nem nada.

Até que depois de meia hora seguindo em linha reta e com poucas curvas achamos uma plaquinha mínima em que estava escrito: "RETORNO PARA A ESTRADA PRINCIPAL".

Ótimo! Depois de seguir esse retorno que, a propósito era uma estrada de terra bem precária e cercada de pinheiros altos que deixavam ela escura e mega-assustadora, nós acabamos chegando em casa bem tarde e todo mundo estava morrendo de sono por causa da viagem.

Tecnicamente, nem todo mundo estava com sono porque os garotos pareciam estar bem acordados ao subir as escadas com suas respectivas namoradas.

A Sakura estava louca pra beber um copo d'água depois de ficar tanto tempo nervosa no carro, mas o Sasuke foi logo puxando ela pro andar de cima, reclamando de sono. Embora eu tenha visto que o sono do Sasuke estava bem longe dele.

O Naruto era o único que parecia ter um sono autêntico e só reclamava de ainda ter que arrumar os colchões no chão porque, afinal, ele e a Hinata iam dormir no chão da sala e sem chance de maiores intimidades.

O Gaara também estava louquinho pra ir pra cama, mas sua depravação estava em escala bem menor porque ele sabia que eu não ia ceder tão fácil pra ele. Só que ele não ia deixar de tentar de jeito nenhum.

Quando nós viemos deitar ele começou com beijinhos e amassos e tals, mas eu ainda não cedi. Sei lá, mas é bom fazer um pouco de doce com ele...

Depois de me dar um sorrisinho super-delicado e afirmar, novamente, que ele iria me esperar o quanto precisasse, o Gaara virou do outro lado e dormiu.

Ainda bem que esse deus-grego aqui do meu lado não ronca. Tem homem mais perfeito que esse?

**Sexta-feira, 12 de setembro, depois do café da manhã na varanda**

As meninas me chamaram pra conversar hoje cedo antes do café, enquanto os meninos foram no mercadinho da cidade pra buscar pão.

-E aí, Ino, como foi com o Gaara? – a Tenten me interpelou, com um olharzinho de investigador profissional.

-Como foi o que?

-Ah, você sabe...vocês dormiram juntos.

Todas elas me lançaram olhares inquisidores.

-Nós não fizemos nada, meninas. Juro.

Elas me lançaram olhares assustados e ao mesmo tempo descrentes.

-Nossa, vindo de vocês dois que não são nada inocentes e muito safados, isso é uma surpresa.

-Ah, então me diz Senhorita Angelical, o que você e o Senhor Anjo Emo fizeram porque, que eu me lembre, vocês também dormiram juntos.

A Sakura deu um sorrisinho safado e uma olhada de canto de olho.

-Se eu contar, essa conversa vai acabar ficando proibida para menores.

A Hinata fez uma expressão assustada.

-Não liga, não, Hina. Um dia você ainda vai fazer igual ou pior do que a gente. – a Temari zuou.

-É, porque as santinhas são as piores, Hinata. – a Tenten completou.

-As águas calmas são as mais profundas. – eu terminei com a minha famosa frase.

-Temari, você e o Shika...

-O que você acha, Tentenzinha querida?

Todas nós demos risada, mas ainda faltava a nossa querida Tenten. E nenhuma de nós ia deixar barato pra ela, já que ela é a que mais faz zuação nessa área com a gente e, afinal, ela está namorando com Hyuuga Neji, o garoto que dizem por aí é muito safado.

-E você, Tenten? Vai contar como foi a sua noite com o ou a gente vai ter que adivinhar?

-Ino, dá uma olhada nisso. – ela me disse, apontando pros seus próprios olhos.

Eu vi grandes olheiras cansadas embaixo dos olhos chocolate dela.

-Dá pra ter uma idéia, né?

Nós rimos de novo.

-Gente, as vezes vocês me espantam! Vocês são muito pervertidas, meninas!

-A gente, Hina? Você acha mesmo isso de nós? – eu zuei.

-Principalmente de você, loira!

-Ah!!! – eu fiz biquinho de magoada.

Depois de termos rido mais um pouco eu vim pra varanda pra escrever um pouco.

Mas, sabe, as meninas me deixaram uma coisa para pensar.

Tipo, a tenten, faz pouco tempo que ela e o Neji estão juntos e ela já foi pra cama com ele.

Eu não sei se eu deveria fazer o mesmo. Sei lá, por questão de ética, mesmo.

Quando eu pedi pra conversar com a Sakura a respeito ela me disse que eu conheço bem o Gaara há muitos anos e que ela confiou nele e ele foi super-legal com ela, mas que tudo depende da minha vontade e decisão.

Eu não sei o que faço!

Realmente porque isso tem que ser tão complicado? Será que não podia ser como para os garotos? Com eles é tudo tão mais fácil, é uma coisa natural.

Que merda!!!!

ODEIO VIVER NESSE MUNDO MACHISTA TÃO HIPÓCRITA!!!!!

**Noite, deitada na cama, tentando dormir**

E aqui está a insônia me acometendo de novo.

Eu não consigo dormir, mas dessa vez tem motivo certo: o Gaara.

Durante todo o dia, eu fiquei pensando sobre _aquele_ assunto. E ás duas da tarde eu cheguei há uma brilhante conclusão...

Eu não sabia o que fazer!!!

Eu precisava conversar com alguém. Uma opinião masculina pra me dizer o que se passava em outra mente masculina. E a pessoa mais indicada pra conversar comigo a respeito seria o Naruto porque, além de o cara ser bastante amigo do Gaara ele ainda é super-legal e ia me receber de boa pra conversar.

Eu esperei ele chegar de um passeio pela cidade que ele foi fazer com a Hinata e eu fui logo pedindo:

-Ahn, Naruto, será que a gente podia conversar um pouquinho?

Ele e a Hinata fizeram caras de espanto pra mim, mas ela deu um aceno de cabeça e saiu sem dizer mais nada.

O Naruto me falou pra gente ir na varanda que é mais sossegada e ninguém ia ouvir a gente conversando.

-Naruto, eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa...

-Pode falar, Ino.

-Hmm, pode falar a verdade, tá? Mas é que...o que o Gaara fala a respeito de mim?

-Como assim? Se explica melhor, Ino, porque eu não estou entendendo.  
Hunf! Que novidade! ¬¬' O Naruto não entendendo alguma coisa.

-Você não vai contar pra ninguém, né?

-Claro que não.

-Bom, eu tenho medo que...que o Gaara me deixe depois de...ah, você sabe.

-Ah! Agora eu estou entendendo. O Gaara fala muito bem de vocês dois, Ino, diz sempre que te ama e além do mais ele é um cara legal, não faria isso com nenhuma garota. Muito menos com você. Aquela pose de frio e calculista dele é só pose mesmo, porque por dentro ele é um cara legal. – o Naruto deu um sorriso colgate pra mim.

-Você acha mesmo? – eu ainda me sentia insegura.

-Claro que sim, pode ficar tranqüila que o Gaara te adora. Agora, ir pra cama com ele é uma escolha só sua e que ninguém pode interferir.

-Obrigada, Naruto-kun! Você é o máximo! – eu disse, dando um beijo na bochecha dele.

Eu tinha decidido o que ia fazer: ia ser aquela noite de qualquer jeito!

A tarde a gente resolveu assistir um filme dos que os meninos tinham trazido.

Sim, porque o Sasuke tinha trazido uma caixa ultra-gigantesca dentro da mala. Eles achavam o que? Que iam passar o feriado inteiro dentro de casa assistindo filme?

Que babacas!

Eu e a Sakura ficamos encarregadas de escolher o filme dentre os trocentos que eles trouxeram.

A caixa era dividida em 4 fileiras com uns 40 DVD's cada. Eu fiquei com duas fileiras e ela com as duas outras.

Depois de ter analisado a primeira fileira eu percebi que de cada dez DVD's, sete eram pornôs, de corrida ou de guerra. Os outros três prestavam pra alguma coisa.

Embora eu tenha a ligeira impressão de que todos os filmes que prestavam eles tenham comprado para uma das nossas sessões de cinema com a turma toda, porque agradavam as garotas também e eu tenho certeza de que o Sasuke não ia ter "Vestida pra casar" pra ficar assistindo sozinho.

-Achou alguma coisa aí que não sejam pornôs, de corrida e de guerra? - eu perguntei pra Sakura.

-Quase que não. Tem muita coisa ruim aqui. Que gosto horrível que o Sasuke tem pra filme! Eu detesto o "Ultimato Bourne".

-Vamos ter que decidir entre essas comédias aqui porque os meninos vão reclamar se a gente escolher romance.

-E eu detesto terror. Me dá muito medo e eu não consigo dormir de noite. – ela se arrepiou só de falar.

Eu revirei os olhos e fiz uma careta de safada.

-Com o Sasuke no quarto você realmente não vai conseguir dormir, Sakura.  
Ela me deu um tapinha na cabeça, embora risse também.

Depois de termos decido que filme iríamos assistir, chamamos o resto da turma.

O filme acabou na hora do jantar. Fomos tomar banho pra ir pro restaurante de novo porque a Hinata que é a única que sabe cozinhar aqui não estava a fim de cozinhar de novo pra 10 pessoas como no almoço.

Depois de termos voltado do restaurante (Uhu!!! Não paguei nenhum mico lá!!!!) sem nos perder pelo caminho eu quis ir direto dormir.

O Gaara falou que ia ficar e jogar algumas partidas de baralho com o Sasuke na cozinha.

-Ei! Eu também quero jogar!

-Sakura, cala a boca, você tá bêbada. – eu reclamei.

Sim, minha amiga rosadinha bebeu um pouco (muito!!!) de cerveja que os garotos tinham contrabandeado da boate do pai do Shikamaru.

-Mas eu quero jogar! Vocês deixam, meninos?

-Sakura, eu deixo desde que você não dê problemas. – o Sasuke disse.

-Certo. Ela joga, mas pra me certificar de que ela não vai assassinar ninguém com uma cartada na garganta eu jogo junto.

-Você tem um humor negro, Ino. Sério. – o Sasuke acrescentou.

-Hum, agora que tem duas garotas jogando a coisa começa a ficar mais interessante. – o Gaara disse, com um sorrisinho safado. – Quem aqui topa jogar strip-pôker?

Eu sabia que a Sakura ia topar. Ela estava tão bêbada que não saberia distinguir o Sasuke de um poste e olhe que ela é fissurada no Sasuke.

Ela levantou a mão e, como eu estava lá pra cuidar daquela rosadinha inconseqüente, eu também levantei a mão.

-Ótimo!

O Sasuke começou a dar as cartas e logo depois começamos a jogar. O resto da turma parecia já ter dormido, porque não se escutava barulho nenhum.

Depois de meia hora de jogo em que nós acabamos bebendo juntos, todos já estavam só de roupas íntimas.

Eu com um conjunto de lingerie roxa de florzinhas rosa-choque, a Sakura de (quem diria!) preto e os meninos com cuecas box também pretas.

Todo mundo super-tonto e rindo a toa. Fomos dormir cambaleando.

Mas quando eu cheguei no nosso quarto eu me lembrei da minha resolução.

-Gaara...vem cá.

-Hmm... – ele me disse, se virando pra olhar (a gente estava deitado na cama de casal).

Como resposta a pergunta meio muda dele eu comecei a beijá-lo de um jeito meio...picante.

Ele entendeu o recado e devolveu o beijo com igual ardência. De repente, ele parou e me olhou com aqueles lindo olhos verdes.

-Tem certeza de que não está fazendo isso só por causa da bebida?

Que coisa, o Gaara é esperto até mesmo bêbado.

-Sim. Eu me decidi hoje a tarde.

Depois disso as coisas se desenrolaram bem...

Eu é que não vou ficar contando os detalhes sórdidos, né? Mas uma coisa eu posso dizer: foi bom, muuuuito bom. E a fama do Gaara que a Matsuri fez questão de espalhar não é nem um pouco falsa.

Hmm, melhor dormir.

Não quero ficar com aquelas olheiras horríveis da Tenten amanhã cedo.

**  
~*DIÁRIO OFF *~**

-Sakura, você viu meu diário em algum lugar?

-Não, porque?

-Eu perdi...

Ino andava de um lado para o outro da casa, preocupada com o paradeiro do seu precioso diário. Todos os seus segredos estavam lá, se isso cair em mão erradas...ela não queria nem pensar.

Enquanto isso, em um dos quartos da casa, uma pessoa (N/A: Ah, você acha realmente que eu vou dizer que é, assim de bandeja? Nem pensar!!!) lia um livrinho de capa roxa que havia encontrado entre o sofá e a almofada de sentar.

**  
~*DIÁRIO ON*~**

**Sentado na cama, não acreditando que estou fazendo isso**

Então é isso que a Ino tanto escreve nesse diário. Sempre tive a curiosidade de ler esse caderninho.

E eu não acredito que estou fazendo igual a ela. Isso é tão estranho....sei lá, escrever em um diário.

Há muitos anos que eu vejo a loirinha fazendo isso e tenho vontade de ler o que ela tanto escreve aqui e agora eu matei a minha curiosidade.

Ah, me desculpem, eu esqueci de me apresentar.

Meu nome é Gaara, Sabaku noGaara, muito prazer. Sou namorado dessa loira louca que escreve isso aqui, mas isso você já deve saber, porque ela escreveu muitas coisas a respeito aqui. Coisas demais pra falar a verdade.

Eu sei que é errado ler o diário alheio, mas a curiosidade me matou e eu precisei ler esse livro. E, além do mais, todo mundo erra de vez em quando.  
E eu também não tenho culpa se ela deixa isso aqui largado em qualquer lugar. Um dia alguém ia acabar pegando.

Agora a pobre Ino deve estar louca pela casa procurando isso aqui.

E eu tenho algumas observações a fazer a respeito desse diário.

Por exemplo, as amigas da minha namorada são muito pervertidas! Nunca vi igual. Se os garotos soubessem das coisas que elas dizem quando estão sozinhas, eles nunca iriam querer outra aproximação com elas.

E, sabe, foi bom relembrar alguns momentos nossos com esse diário.  
Nunca vou esquecer da nossa agarração no sofá da sala da minha casa.

E quando eu me escondi no armário pra Hinata não descobrir a gente? Foi muito difícil entrar lá dentro, sabia?

Mas bom mesmo foi rir com todos os micos da Ino. Essa garota não sabe a diferença nem entre uma loja fechada e uma loja aberta? Que coisa louca!

E naquele dia em que ela quis provar que sabia jogar futebol tão bem quanto qualquer menino? Eu choro de rir e ao mesmo tempo de preocupação em lembrar dela rolando arquibancada abaixo. Sério. Foi hilário.

Eu só fiquei triste em saber de uma coisa: que, nem que seja por um momento, a Ino duvidou da minha capacidade de ser legal com ela depois de irmos pra cama juntos.

Mas eu fiquei feliz em ver como o Naruto foi um cara legal e me apoiou nessa.

Ponto pro Naruto!!!!

Nossa, que barulho estranho...Ah, é a Ino gritando lá em baixo. Melhor ir ver o que é...

Nem precisa...ela está na porta.

E está me olhando com uma cara furiosa. Eu odeio quando ela faz isso. Ela sempre me dá muito medo quando está assim. Os olhas dela se estreitam, ela levanta a sobrancelha esquerda, dilata as narinas e os lábio superior dela some...

Minha namorada está me assustando.

**  
~*DIÁRIO OFF*~**

-Gaara! Então foi você, seu ladrãozinho fétido!

-Calma, Ino, a gente pode conversar melhor a respeito disso.

-Você roubou meu diário! E eu estou muito brava. – ela disse, chegando perto dele. – O que você leu?

-Ahn, tudo...mas não se preocupe, eu não vou contar pra ninguém que você acha que a Sakura é uma descendente de flamingo. – ele riu baixinho.

-Não é motivo pra risos! Eu não gostei nem um pouco disso. Você descobriu os meus segredos. Greve de beijo por um mês.

-Não, por favor! Tudo menos isso, princesa. – o Gaara se desesperou. – Eu gostei de ler as suas opiniões sobre mim. Ainda mais quando você diz que eu sou perfeito e lindo.

Ino fez uma expressão furiosa e partiu pra cima dele com o intuito de lhe dar tapas, mas quando chegou perto dele, Gaara a segurou pelos braços e deu um beijo cinematográfico. Depois de tê-la soltado, ele deu uma risadinha pra ela.

-Vai mesmo fazer greve de beijo?

-Gaara, você é um ladrãozinho safado. Um ladrãozinho muito safado. Mas é _meu_ ladrãozinho safado!

Ela o puxou novamente pra um beijo ardente.

Depois de um tempo, ela sussurrou no ouvido dele:

-Mas pode ir devolvendo meu diário. E a greve de beijo começa amanhã.

Dito isso, ela saiu correndo e rindo com um caderninho roxo na mão e ele atrás dela:

-Ei! Volta aqui, Ino!!!

FIM

**N/A:**Como foi o final dessa fic? Esperado? Inesperado?

Eu achei bem difícil terminar com ela. Essa fic tinha virado minha melhor amiga de fim de tarde. Mas um dia ela precisaria acabar, não é?  
Comentem no nosso último capítulo.

E mais uma vez muito obrigado por todas as pessoas que comentaram nos outros capítulo. Com dedicação especial à Elisa e a Carime.  
Beijos e até a minha próxima fic!!! *~


End file.
